Half Seen
by 12cathy
Summary: Born from betrayal, Reyna is Amu's dark side that loves to cause destruction, yet is willing to put her life on the line to protect her friends. when the guardians discover Amu's secret and dark past, they are hurled into a mix of demons, love, and familiar faces. Will Amu learn that dark isn't always as evil as she expected? -Adopted from XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX-
1. Suspicions

**Cathy-**Alright, I decided, she's not going to send them to me, she's too lazy! I will type them myself. NO they will not be changed, I will copy every word for you guys.

**Ikuto-**Che, you don't own Shugo Chara!

**Cathy**-So do 6 billion other people on this world.

**Amu-**Cathy gets to pick who I end up with!

**Cathy-***sigh* No I don't, I'm copying the first 13 chapters from my sister, **XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX**

**Amu-**Oh...Good? I remember being in her story, I'll have to live through it again!

**Cathy-**Gomenasai.

* * *

Amu walked across the school, wearing her "Cool and Spicy" façade. Today's a nice day she thought. The air was nice and fresh, and Saaya wasn't bothering her. 'I might be able to forget it, that horrifying accident.' Amu thought hopefully, 'Maybe one day it will just be a memory.' Amu realized she was starting to smile, and quickly shook her head and went back into her poker face. 'Then she-'

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled happily, breaking through Amu's train of thought. Amu smiled a bit.

"Hey Yaya."

"Good morning Amu-chan." Nagihiko and Tadase said, slowing their pace to match the girls.

"Good morning Tadase-kun. Nagi." Amu replied.

Amu gave a slight jump when Kukai came out of nowhere and slung his arms around Amu.

"Yo! Hinamori-san!" Kukai said, grinning.

"And good morning to you Kukai." Amu replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Shall we head to the royal garden?" Tadase-kun asked. "I have a couple things we need to discuss. Ikuto-nii-san and Kairi will help with the paperwork."

Kiseki nodded his head. "A noble king doesn't keep secrets from his servants."

"Hai, hai." Miki replied, finishing a doodle.

"Hey! Don't ignore your king!" Kiseki yelled.

"Cool dude! Just go with the flow!" Rhythm replied, doing a double thumbs up. Ran and Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, shall we?" Tadase asked.

Everyone nodded and headed towards the Royal Garden.

* * *

Tadase quickly straightened some papers. "Now that is for today. Now Ikuto and Kairi are going to be helping us with this new matter."

"Yay!" Yaya yelled, spinning in her chair. "Ikuto-tan and Inchou are gonna help us!"

"Yo," Ikuto said, leaning against a post.

"Joker, Ace, Queen, King, Jack." Kairi greeted them, pushing up his glasses.

"But why-" Amu began.

"Tsukasa blackmailed us. That old fart." Ikuto stated, clearly ending the conversation.

"Correction. You were blackmailed. I merely wanted to help my friends." Kairi retorted

* * *

"Now," Tadase began nervously. "We will have two new transfer students coming nest week. One of them comes from Russia, but he speaks fluent Japanese. His history is unknown, but he is said to have worked for Half of the Ming Co., which is short for HMC. He seems to be looking for a girl."

"That's sweet." Rima said quietly.

Amu choked on the tea she was drinking. _He can't come back. Just when I was starting to forget. She'll come back is he see's me. They'll hate me when they see her. They'll abandon me._

Amu didn't realize she was mumbling these things out loud. All eyes turned on Amu. She flinched, not realizing that her nails were leaving marks on the table.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nagi asked, looking worried.

"I-I-I'm fine." Amu stuttered.

"Do you know this man?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah. We were friends a couple while back. Then he suddenly left." Amu said. It was only half true. She, him, and another boy used to be the best of friends. Then _that _happened.

"Oh. Ok. Our other student's name is Venji Saiunko. He is-" Tadase was suddenly cut off.

Amu's face lit up like a thousand lights on Christmas.

"Ven-kun is coming here?! To Seiyo!?" Amu asked, suddenly extremely happy.

"You know him?" Ikuto asked, suddenly interested.

"MmmmHmmm! He's Kukai's cousin!" Amu said. "He was my childhood friend, and my first love..." Amu mumbled the last part.

"Yo Hinamori! Venji never talked about you, though." Kukai curiously stated.

"Really? Probably because of her..." Amu trailed off.

"Who?" Ikuto asked.

"N-N-No one!" Amu yelled, shaking her hands in denial.

"Amu-chan, you look a bit pale." Nagihiko said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Amu-chi looks like a ghost!" Yaya declared.

"I'm fine..." Amu said.

"Well, that settles the guardian meeting for today." Tadase said, standing up. He was still curious about who 'she' was, but he could ask Amu later.

* * *

**Tadase POV**

I mentally dug out my hair as I realized that two whole boys from Amu's past were coming back. but she looked so scared, so fragile.'I want to protect her. Who was Veji Saiunko and who was he to Amu?' I thought. 'And she even loves him, I already have so many love rivals, but Amu-chan is happy with one of them, then I won't fight it I still have a chance, then I will do whatever I can to make her fall for me. I'll give her a surprise visit later today.' Tadase packed his stuff away and headed towards the library.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

So Amu has a crush, neh? I doubt she kept in touch with that guy, but this also might mean another cat fighting for the sakura blossom. Kiddy King looks like he's planning something, probably how to win Amu righteously, no doubt. I'll probably just go to her house later and do something perverted. I know that she will fall in love with one of us eventually, but she will end up with me. I've been there for her, not as much as Kiddy King, but there enough. I'll just sneak on her balcony later tonight.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

'What was Joker hiding?' I thought as I stamped another paper. 'Was she going to betray us like I did?' I guiltily diminished the thought. There was no way that Joker would betray us, but it was still a possibility. She seems to be connected with the two new students. I'll go to her house afterschool and ask her a couple questions.

* * *

**Kukai POV**

So Hinamori knows Venji? Weird, we were extremely close, but I've never heard her name in our conversations. I'll ask him once he gets here. Maybe I should stop by Hinamori's house later and hang out. Pretty sure she won't be too surprised.

* * *

**Cathy-**First chapter typed up! That took awhile. Mehehehe, I have no idea how many times I've read _Half Seen _on **XxXx-Wingless** **Angel-xXxX**'s profile!

**Ikuto-**I shall dominate Amu's house!

**Amu-**IKUTO!

**Cathy-**Rest in Peace, kitty. I made a few grammar and spelling corrections, but that's all, still the same _Half Seen_!


	2. Change

**Cathy-**I typed all these chapters before-hand when I'm not lazy. I have lazy days and non-lazy days.

**Ikuto-***Cat stretch and yawn*

**Cathy-**As you see here, we have Ikuto, who is always lazy.

**Ikuto-**I bet you would make me a cat if you owned Shugo Chara.

**Cathy-**But then there wouldn't be Amuto! Unless...

**Ikuto-**GOOD THING YOU DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

**Cathy-**Again, all I change in these chapters are some grammar and spelling mistakes that I notice.

* * *

**Amu POV**

"God dammit!" I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. Why did I get nervous? I mean, I'm glad that Ven-kun is coming to Seiyo, but _he _also has to come. He's the reason Ven-kun left me! All because of his stupid business!

"Amu-chan, are you alright, desu?" Su asked, looking worried.

"Amu-chan, you're gonna have to tell them about 'her' eventually." Miki said, lowering herself onto my shoulder.

"Amu! If you want to hide it from them, don't act so sad! Be happy!" Ran cheered, but I could tell they were trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks girls," I said, patting Ran on the head. They already had their suspicions, so I needed to work harder to keep my secret.

"Amu-chan, are you worried that they'll leave you like Ven did?" Dia asked, giving a slight sympathetic smile.

"Of course I am! They'll say they hate me and then abandon me!" I said sadly. All my charas remained silent after that as we walked home. Yet, right now I could fell her trying to free herself from me. It was painful.

"You know girls, maybe I'll let Reyna out just for a bit." I mumbled.

Miki turned to her, "Be careful Ami-chan. You don't want to destroy anything."

"I know, Miki, I know." Amu said, cheering up. "Reyna's probably radiating negative energy, trying to get free."

I halted to a stop realizing that I just walked past my hosue. Sighing, I turned around and walked a couple steps before unlocking the gate and going inside.

* * *

**No POV**

Amu gave a breath of relief as she felt her back hit her bed cushion. Rolling onto her back, she sat up and leaned her back against the wall. Shuffling through a black box beneath her bed, she finally found a picture album from a couple years ago.

"Amu-chan, what's that?" Ran asked, sneezing from the dust.

Amu blew off the dust off the book and out the window.

"This was a picture album of Ven-kun and me." Amu said lovingly.

"Awwww...That's sweet, desu." Su said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why I ever kept this." Amu mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Amu-chan, don't be sad that something ended, be happy that it happened." Dia said, smiling.

"Ne Dia, isn't that a bit clichéd?"Ran asked.

"Yes, I know, but Wingless Angel wanted me to say something touching." Dia replied. **(A/N Remember Wingless Angel is the author that owned this story before me.)**

"Huh?" Su asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing." Dia said, giggling.

"Hey Amu-chan, what's this picture?" Miki asked, pointing at a picture that seemed to be more protected and precious than the other.

Amu blushed.

"Oh, this?" Amu said, "This is a picture of Ven-kun giving me a kiss on the cheek on my birthday."

"He seems like a nice guy, desu." Su said, giggling.

Unknown to Amu, Ikuto was hanging on her roof listening to her every word.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

By now I was silently fuming. I knew that Amu had a crush on the dude, but to keep a photo album a few years old with a picture of a kiss was just ridiculous.

"Neh, Ikuto, what are you thinking about, nya?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru, I want you to cause a distraction outside and make Amu go out of her room." I answered.

"Oh." Yoru said, grinning evilly.

"Once Amu goes outside, I'll snoop in and grab the book." I said, warming up to my plan. "I want to see her reaction once she realizes her book is gone."

Yoru smirked once more and flew to her door.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Girls, come on." I said, putting the book away.

I went down the stairs, molding my expression into a poker face and tried to look bored. I opened the door, but no one was there.

"It's probably just the neighbors playing a prank." Ran said.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this." I muttered, My charas nodded sympathetically. They knew what happened that day when something like this happened.

"Amu-chan, let's go back to your room if no ones here." Miki said. Dia nodded in agreement.

I smiled at my charas and proceeded to go upstairs. Miki and Su giggled at something Ran said. I opened my door and collapsed onto my bed. It had been a nice day, but I would have to tell them eventually. My bed was extremely soft during times like this. Too soft.

My eyes immediately shot open and I screamed, "_WHERE'S MY PHOTO ALBUM?!_"

I immediately scrambled up, tears filling my eyes as I frantically opened my black box. Inside it was filled with movie ticket stubs, photos, and letters, but no photo album. I stared at the box in horror. I had promised Ven I would never lose anything from the box. Even when he left me, it was the only thing I kept.

I collapsed onto the ground in a fetal position, silent tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I stared at Amu from a distance, feeling completely shocked and guilty. I have no idea that the photo album meant so much to her. There was something strange, though. Towards the front of the book, there was Amu, that Venji dude, and some other kid, but his face was either ripped off or drawn on. I wondered who that kid was.

It wasn't important at the moment, though, right now I had to find out how to give Amu the photo album back without having her hate me. I jumped off the light post I was sitting on and crashed into three guys.

"Tadase, Kukai, Kairi?!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Amu POV**

I felt a pain in my lower right stomach, slightly pulling up my shirt, I saw a symbol glowing.

"No, no, no, no!" I thought. "I can't change now!"

"Amu!" Reyna's voice rang in my mind. It was sharp and confident, "Switch with me! I'll find the photo album!"

"No! What if they see you?" I thought back.

"Don't worry, all of them are probably at their little homes doing their stupid things." Reyna replied.

It's been a while since I last released Reyna. She feeds on my negative feelings. I can call her out whenever I want to, but I can also talk to her is she thinks I need her. She is the person I trust most. I knew she would get the photo album for me.

"Alright, Reyna." I thought. "I'll change."

The symbol that was once glowing pink started to glow back. My charas were suddenly in black bubbled. They were changing, too. Before I knew it, the changing process was complete. I could still think and see through Reyna's eyes, but Reyna was the one controlling what I say and do. I would remember everything that happened when Reyna was in control, and that would come in handy.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

"Okay Reyna,"' Amu thought to me, "Keep destroying things to a minimum. Try not to be seen."

I rolled my eyes, who did Amu think I was? I'm not stupid. Get the photo album and change back into Amu form. Simple as that.

My charas were all dressed in Rock punk clothes. I smirked, jumping out of the window to go look for Amu's book.

* * *

**Cathy-**First appearance of Reyna~ She's awesome! Reyna is Amu's split personality, like how Haru from Fruits Basket as a white and black personality. The information is provided by the real _Half Seen_ author's authors note in the same exact chapter.

**Ikuto-**Hope you didn't like it! Please don't review!

**Amu-**Urusai, Baka!

**Cathy-**Yeah! What Amu said!


	3. Reyna

**Cathy-**Yes, all of you are right. I will try my best to update as quickly as I can (Since I have to type these by myself, copying from the story word for word.) I am doing homework as I am typing this (Ha ha, not possible) and it is due tomorrow.

**Ikuto-**You should make the story so you can show my love to Amu.

**Cathy-**Hehehehe...

**Ikuto-**Oh no, good thing you don't own Shugo Chara!

**Cathy-**If I did, it would be a nightmare. :(

* * *

**Reyna POV**

I hopped from house to house, still too lazy to use my wings. Before you idiots start asking questions about who I am, I am part demon. Fox demon blood and tenrou blood were injected into Amu that day. Because it was too much power in one body, they created me. Imagine it as two jars full of the same stuff on one shelf. Amu's personality is one jar, my personality is the other, and the shelf is Amu's body.

"Reyna, be careful not to let anyone see you." Amu warned me. (**A/N **As was explained in the previous chapter, they can share thoughts, even though they share one body.)

"What if someone catches me?" I thought sarcastically.

Amu was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Then I guess it's okay." Amu finally said.

I smirked, thinking about all the loopholes in that statement. Now I felt free. I unfurled mt crow-black wings and let out my foxtail and ears. As I let them out, though, Su bumped in a pole and fell. Su was still my chara, so I quickly swooped down and grabbed her.

"Su, be careful next time." I chided. Even though it was dark Su, she was still clumsy.

"Who are you?" U heard behind me. I whipped my head around. Standing there was Amu's 4 guy friends. Shit. This is going to be hard to explain.

* * *

**No one POV**

Tadase smiled as he walked towards Amu's house, Kiseki floating next to him.

"Tadase, why are we heading towards commoner Amu's house?" Kiseki asked.

"Oh, I just want to visit her." Tadase replied. Kiseki suddenly whipped his head around.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"Wait! I sense something over there! Something dark, but not evil." Kiseki yelled.

_Amu could wait another time _Tadase thought as he ran behind Kiseki to where the darkness was coming from.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ikuto..._

"Neh, Ikuto, why are we going to Amu's house, nya?" Yoru asked.

"Let's give Amu a surprise visit." Ikuto quietly said.

Toru sniggered.

Ikuto turned towards is chara.

"And I'm sure you would like to see Miki." Ikuto retorted. Yoru immediately shut up.

They walked for a couple more meters before Yoru suddenly jerked his head around.

"Ikuto! I sense something dark there, nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto quickly Chara-changed with Yoru and headed towards the forest that Yoru was pointing at, asking no questions.

* * *

_Kukai's turn!_

"Kukai! It's so late! Why are we going to Amu's house again?" Daichi asked. Kukai sighed. It was the tenth time Daichi has asked that question.

"I told you, she says she knows Venji, but Venji never talks about her." Kukai said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you would want to visit Ran." Daichi blushed.

"Don't tease me about my relationships is I can't tease you about yours!" Daichi protested.

"Hai, hai." Kukai said.

"Kukai! I sense a strong force over there!" Daichi suddenly yelled.

"Is it X-eggs?" Kukai asked urgently.

"No, it's different this time." Daichi answered.

"Let's go!" Kukai yelled.

* * *

_Now where Kairi is..._

"Kairi, why are we heading towards Amu's house: Musashi asked. "Did you not get over your old crush yet?" Kairi turned an interesting shade of pink and pushed up his glasses.

"Musashi, we came to ask Joker a couple questions." Kairi answered.

"Very well then, but we-" Musashi was cut off by himself. "Kairi! Something's over there!" Musashi pointed at the forest.

"Come on!" Kairi said, running into the forest.

* * *

**Back to the present!**

The boys turned and looked at Reyna.

She was wearing a black and red cropped top with striped sleeved. The fabric looked rough, like it hadn't been ironed in a while. On her stomach was a glowing symbol. It looked like a horseshoe surrounding a raindrop. It was changing colors from dark red to black to an occasional flash of white.

Her skirt was held up by an iron chain, going up to her knees, and blowing in the wind. Her black combat boots went up to her knees. She looked like a gothic school girl. Reyna's wings glistened in the sunlight dropping feathers that were still unshed for the past two years.

The guys stared at her. Not because she was scary, but because she was strange, and beautiful. Reyna's black fox ears kept on twitching and her tail went nervously between her legs. The guys thought they could see her holding daggers, but when they looked again, they weren't there.

"Shit. Amu's going to kill me for this." Reyna thought, not realizing she was saying this out loud. Her voice was darker than Amu's.

"Amu? How do you know Amu?" Tadase demanded.

"Awwww." Reyna thought. "Now what?"

"May as well tell them the truth." Amu thought sadly.

"Come with me to my house." Reyna said. "Amu said I would tell you everything."

"Can we trust her?" Kairi asked.

"She has the Humpty Lock around her neck." Kukai pointed out, pointing at the lock which was now glowing black and red.

"God guys! You're just as Amu described! A bunch of goody two shoes!" Reyna exasperated.

Ikuto looked surprised, "Amu said that/"

"Nope. She didn't say those exact words." Reyna said, then suddenly doing a perfect imitation of Amu, she said, "Tadase-kun is a pri-king like figure and is very kind. He is extremely sweet and will help everyone in need."

Tadase blushed.

"Kukai is extremely optimistic and loves sports. He sometimes goes overboard, but he is an extremely good friend and I love to have him around to cheer me up."

Kukai turned red and Daichi sniggered.

"Kairi is an amazing guy. The kind I would never be because he is able to be so serious and not uptight. He is an extremely nice guy and he came back to us after discovering the real Kairi. He is extremely reliable and I would love it he smiled more often and was looser. He would look good with contacts."

Kairi was speechless while Musashi allowed a slight smile.

"Ikuto is a perverted hentai that breaks into my room at the most unnecessary moments. He always teases me and rarely smiles. He is a sarcastic idiot."

Ikuto gave a small frown, but was really hurt. So this was how Amu thought about him?

Reyna continued, "But he seems like a nice guy who is extremely compassionate and would protect the ones he loves."

Ikuto was shocked. Amu thought so badly and amazingly about him

"Now do you trust me?" Reyna huffed, going back to her old voice.

"Okay." Tadase said, "Let's go to your place."

* * *

**Cathy-**There are a lot of _extremely _in this chapter...

**Cathy-**Meh, well, I only have to type the next chapter, because she e-mailed me the chapters from 5-14.


	4. Explanations

**Cathy-**If you want to see how Reyna looks like, go to XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX's profile. The link to her DeviantArt account is there, and she has pictures of Reyna on her DeviantArt account.

**Ikuto-**Who is Reyna? How does she know Amu? How does she know what Amu said about me?

**Cathy-**Too many questions. Shut up, Ikuto. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. I think I did the disclaimers for the last 3 chapters, if I didn't, Gomen!

* * *

**No One POV**

All the boys were curious as they saw Reyna unlock Amu's door.

"Ano, Reyna-san, why are we at Amu-chan's house?" Tadase hesitantly asked. Reyna glared at Tadase, making him flinch.

"This is my house, dumb-ass. I'll explain inside."

"You can trust Reyna-chan, desu." Su said, making all the boys visibly relax. Su was dressed in a black maid uniform. Her blonde hair was brushed back smoothly and had a few streaks of red in it. She now had a slight accent, but it was barely noticeable.

"Come on in!" Ran yelled, pointing at the door. Daichi blushed. Ran's outfit was still the same, except it was a dark purple and she carried around a throwing stick. Her eyes were extremely cheerful, but were a shade or two darker.

"I kind of like this new form." Miki said, spinning around. Yoru turned a deep red as he saw what Miki was wearing. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing a purple and black poncho with black jeans. Her beret was now a cloth keeping her hair in place.

All the guys relaxed seeing that the charas still kept their personality.

"Let's go in." Kairi said, breaking the awkward silence. All the boys muttered in agreement and walked in.

* * *

Setting down some tea on her coffee table, Reyna started to talk.

"Let's start with introductions. No one is allowed to run off or I will personally kill you.'

Kukai sweat dropped. He wasn't used to this new person.

"Okay. No one panic when I say this." Reyna paused for a dramatic affect, "I am Amu's darker side and I am part fox demon and tenrou. (**A/N **A tenrou is a Japanese crow demon.)"

Ikuto spit out the tea he was drinking. "What do you mean?"

Reyna grimaced, "Well it all started when..."

* * *

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

_Amu happily skipped home. Ven-kun had just asked her on a date. Going through her closet, she finally decided on a yellow top with a black skirt. Suddenly, her doorbell rung._

_"Coming!" Amu yelled._

_"It's me, Vlad!" A voice from the door responded._

_"Coming!" Amu said, going down the stairs. When Amu opened the front door, no one was there._

_"Vlad?" Amu asked, looking around. Suddenly, Amu felt a pain in her back. She was Vlad guiltily looking up at her._

_"Why?" Amu whispered before blacking out._

* * *

**Present**

"Was Vlad the person who was blocked out of the picture?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. Amu was horrified after she found out what had happened to her." Reyna said darkly.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"After she woke up..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Amu woke up, all her limbs hurting. Her eyesight was still hazy, but she felt cold metal and smelled sterile._

_"Test subject 34 is ready for injection," She heard somebody said. She tried to turn her head, but all of her muscles were sore._

_"What are you doing to me?" Amu croaked. Amu felt someone holding her hand. It was Vlad._

_"I'm so sorry, Amu. It will all be over soon." Vlad said, crying. Amu would tell because she felt water droplets on her face._

_"Vlad." Amu simply said._

_"You have to go, now, Vlad-san." The cold voice said. Vlad stood up and walked away, still crying._

_"Now, subject 34, the injection is complete. Be honored. You are the first one to test our completed blood sample." The scientist said. He took out a long, black needle. On it was labeled **TENROU**. The needle was inserted into Amu's arm. She screamed. The pain was horrifying. She felt like acid was coursing through her veins._

_"You will be our first success, so may as well explain what is happening to you." The man explained, "We are injecting demon blood into your system. If this succeeds,you will become more powerful."_

_The man took out another needle, this one was labeled **FOX**. He injected it into Amu and a man behind him yelled._

_"Sir! The power levels are too high. She's going to die!"_

_"It's a lot of trouble covering up for a murder. Use the split." The man replied. Somewhere outside the lab, Vlad screamed._

_"No! You promised you wouldn't use the split!"_

_"Shut it, boy, do you want her to end up dead?" The man snapped. Vlad was silent._

_"Now perform the split," He commanded._

_The assistant pressed a buttom, and Amu suddenly felt like she was going to faint. It was like that feeling right before you go to sleep. But this time, she felt like she was separating her body in hald. The pain was unbearable, but Amu couldn't scream. She blacked out before she knew it, and Reyna was born._

* * *

**Present**

Kukai leaned forward, "So that's how you were created?"

Tadase looked a bit pale.

Reyna nodded,

Ikuto stared at the photo album that Reyna was holding, "What about that Venji kid?"

Reyna looked at Ikuto, "Ven-kun, I was just getting to him..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_After the injection was complete, Amu was sent back to her house. Ven was apparently waiting for her there, worried._

_"Amu, where were you?" Ven asked._

_"I was kidnapped," Amu replied, shaking._

Let me take over.

_"Are you alright?!" He asked, trying to comfort her. Amu was about to faint, but then Reyna came in._

_"Let go of me you bastard!" Reyna snapped._

_"Who are you?" Ven replied, slowly stepping back._

_"I'm Amu's other side, dum-dum." Reyna replied standing._

_"Amu's dark side?" Ven asked, wide eyed, "Amu's dark side is a demon?"_

_"Anything you want to say to Amu before you go?" Reyna asked._

_"Yeah. Tell her she's a monster." Ven said, his eyes hardening. He told himself to say away from this beast, even if it was his friend._

_"Got it," Reyna said. Ven slowly walked away, telling himself he would never see Amu again._

* * *

**Present**

"And that my friends, is why she is scared of Vlad and doesn't want to see Ven." Reyna finished.

"That was...interesting." Kairi said.

"Who knew Amu suffered through so much?" Tadase muttered.

"We would never leave her." Kukai declared. Reyna gave a small smile.

"Now I'm going to change back to Amu, she's going to faint for a while, but be there when she wakes up. She's going to think you all left her."

Everyone nodded. Reyna closed her eyes and her hair started to glow pink and her clothes changed back to normal. All her charas were surrounded in a white light as they changed back. Amu collapsed and everyone rushed forward to grab her. Ikuto snatched her and gently put her on the couch. The guys looked at each other, and decided they would just crash at Amu's place for the night.

* * *

**Cathy-**Whoosh, now all I have to do is copy and past what she sent me...then type some more.

**Ikuto-**You better do that quickly or you'll be a horrible writer.

**Cathy-**Hmm? Anticipating the new chapters

**Ikuto-**NO!

**Cathy-**Ha, said that a bit too quickly~


	5. Panic & Questions

**Cathy-**Alright, this chapter was sent to me by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX so please excuse any typos. I'll re-read it to check. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

**Ikuto-**Yeah, you don't own me! Ha!

**Cathy-***Sweatdrop* Hai, hai.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was gently floating in and out of consciousness. My brain was still fuzzy as of what had happened. I saw flashbacks of Ven...and Vlad. Why would I be seeing them now? I thought I shut away those memories.

It had been forever since I last thought of Vlad. He was my beloved brother, yet he betrayed me. It was hard to even remember him. I remember changing. Then the guys saw me. The guys saw me. Guys saw me. saw me. SHIT! They were going to abandon me, I realized, just as how Ven did. My eyes shot opened as I screamed in pain, horror, and grief.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I was starting to daze off. The rest of the guardians had already fallen asleep. Kiddy King was lying on the opposite sofa of Amu. Kukai was snoring away on a brown recliner. Kairi was originally doing some homework on the dinner table, but dozed off. I told myself I had to stay awake until Amu woke up, but I could feel his eyelids fighting against him.

All the chara's were snuggling into a pillow, all sleeping soundly. Yoru and Miki somehow ended up sleeping next to each other. Daichi had his arm draped across Ran. Ikuto gave a slight grimace. If only human love was that easy. My grimace turned into a smirk, thinking about all the ways I could tease Yoru about this later.

Silently, I took out my phone and quickly snapped a picture of Yoru and Miki. And that's when Amu shot up and screamed.

* * *

**Tadase POV**

I told myself I would stay up until Amu-chan woke up, but sleep eventually took me. The last thing I saw was Ikuto standing up, smirking. In my dreams, Kiseki and Amu were there.

"Tadase, are you going to leave the commoner because of this flaw?" Kiseki asked.

"Of course not!" I retorted, shocked that Kiseki would ever say something like that. Everyone had their flaws, and just like how Amu-chan accepted my "King" form, I would accept Amu-chan for Reyna, her darker side. After Reyna-san told us the story, it was obvious that Amu didn't choose to have Reyna as part of her.

"Arigato, Tadase-kun." Amu said smiling, but she was fading away.

"Amu-chan! Wait!" I yelled as I tried to reach out to Amu. But then Amu let out a scream and I felt my eyes snap open.

* * *

**Kukai POV**

I wanted to stay awake 'till Hinamori-san woke up, but I felt like crap since my brothers knocked me out the day before. Before I knew it, I was snoring and dreaming. My dream was kind of weird. No, it wasn't one of _those_ weird dreams. Amu and Venji were there.

"Venji! How are you?" I asked, not sure what to say since Hinamori-san was there.

"Kukai, thank god your here," Venji said, sounding frantic, "Please tell Amu to not run away from me."

"You hurt her." I stated, my voice slightly cold.

"I know. Please. I need to tell Amu I'm sorry." Venji begged. I was about to respond, but I was cut off by a scream, instantly waking up.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

It was a Friday night, so I may as well do homework. We had a lot of algebra, and I wanted a free weekend. Besides, there was nothing else to do until Joker woke up. After completing half of my homework, I realized that it was already 1:00 am, so I put my head down and went to sleep. Musashi was in my dreams. He was in my dreams frequently, but this one felt different.

"Kairi, what do you think about this 'Reyna' character." Musashi asked. Kairi knew this was another of his tests.

"I think we can trust her, since she still is Amu. It was not Amu's fault for having a dark side." Kairi said, "We would have to be cautious around Vlad, the Russian, but at the moment, Venji Saiunko-san seems completely trustworthy, but a bit off the right track." Musashi nodded.

"Good, now is the time of new friends and new enemies." Musashi said, then smirked, "Maybe even new love." I was about to say something, but heard a scream. Joker's scream, and bolted up.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Amu was looking at the four guys, who were crowded around her. She slowly backed away, muttering inaudible thoughts.

"Amu-chan, calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Tadase gently said. Amu looked at him and Tadase flinched. In her eyes were so many emotions. Pain, hurt,...and fear.

"Don't go. Don't go." Amu muttered, reaching out a hand. Ikuto came forward and took her hand. Suddenly everyone felt like time stopped as Amu broke down and started to cry into Ikuto's chest. The rest of the guys could only stare in disbelief.

"Amu, it okay," Ikuto murmured, stroking Amu's hair. After a while, Amu stopped crying and was able to look at all the guys.

Amu took a deep breath, "What did Reyna tell you?"

"Reyna-san told us everything." Tadase answered.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san!" Kukai said, "We're a bit shocked, but no ones going to leave you."

At this, Amu visibly relaxed, "Well there are some things I forbid Reyna too tell anyone. I'll tell you everything."

"Hinamori-san you don't have-" Tadase was cut off by Amu.

"No. You have the right to know." Amu firmly said.

"Continue, Joker." Kairi said.

"Ven-kun never talked to me again after that, but then why is he coming to this school?" Amu said, "Also, Vlad came from an extremely rich family, and used to be the loner before he became friends with me and Ven-kun."

"What does this relate to the current problem." Tadase asked.

"I mean, Vlad would want to avoid me from now on, and Ven-kun hates me. So why are they coming to Seiyo Gakun?" Amu stated.

"I think the best course of action is to ask them tomorrow when they arrive." Kairi said, writing down something in a green notebook.

"I agree. I mean, they're going to be there in person tomorrow." Kukai said.

"I'll come," Amu muttered.

"Can you say that again, Amu-chan," Tadase gently asked.

"I'll see them. I'll come." Amu said, here voice steeling over.

"But-" Ikuto started.

"No. I'm coming." Amu said, "You guys can stay the night if you want."

Kairi sighed. There was no fighting with Amu once she made her decision.

"We'll stay the night." Tadase said, "I'll wake you up in the morning."

* * *

**Cathy-**It feels different since I didn't type it...

**Ikuto-**Well, that felt like a flash of my memory, so that's good. I didn't have to experience Amu's pain, again.

**Cathy-**And it was a lot easier to correct typos! :D

**Amu-**Yay...?


	6. Hopes

**Cathy-**Alright! The next few chapters won't have author notes since there are no use for them. (And because I'm too lazy to write them.) :) I bet y'all want to get on with the story, anyways.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I nevously walked to school. I had no idea how the other guardians were going to react.

"Amu-chan, are you alright-desu?" Su worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Su," I replied, "I'm just not so sure how minna-san** (everyone)** is going to react."

"Amu-chan, what about your breakdown?" Miki asked.

I grimaced. I knew after everything cleared up, Ikuto and Kukai would never let me hear the end of it. Kairi would probably do some elaborate project on demon's and Tadase would just act like nothing ever happened.

_"Does this mean I can come out more often?"_

"Fine, just not during school, at home or meetings" I thought. She felt Reyna smirk.

"Konichiwa Amu-chan," Tadase-kun said as he caught up to me.

"Ko-konichiwa Tadase-kun," I said, still hesitant about the previous night.

"Daijabou Amu-chan," Tadase said, "We accept it, just like how you accepted my 'King'."

At this I visibly relaxed, and Tadase smiled.

"Do not keep your king waiting commoner," Kiseki said, breaking the peace, "We should hurry up."

I looked at my watch and gave a small yelp. Quickly, I grabbed Tadase's hand and ran towards Seiyo Gakun, ready to face Ven-kun and Vlad.

* * *

**Venji POV**

I was extremely nervous, this was a new school and I was trying to escape the past. I heard the girl I loved, Amu, was in Italy. I wanted to find her and ask for forgiveness. Not that she would ever forgive me. I heard that this school had a council for people with Shugo Chara's. I was supposed to come next week, but I got here early.

"Ven, I feel the presence of many charas," my chara Liko said. Liko was apparently born for my desire to be nice and forgivging.

"There she is 'Cool and Spicy!'" I heard a 4th grader say.

"I wonder who that is?" I asked Liko. Liko shrugged.

"Ven?" I hear someone asked behind me. I whipped around. It was Vlad. He still had the same messy hair and red eyes.

"Vlad! How you been?" I said. There was a chara behind him, "Who's your chara?"

"Oh? This is Drok, should we head to the guardians?" Vlad asked. I nodded as we walked towards the greenhouse.

* * *

**No one POV**

Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko were shocked after Amu told them.

"Amu-chan, It's alright." Nagihiko said. Amu gave Nagi a hug.

"Arigato, Nagi." Amu said.

"Amu-chi! It's okay! It wasn't your choice!" Yaya cheered.

"Daijabou Amu." Rima quietly said. Amu smiled. She was so glad that everyone was here for her.

"Gomen minna-san, I have to go to the library real quick. Can someone come with me?" Amu asked.

"I'll go!" Kukai said, beating all the other guys. Amu gave another slight smile as she stood up and headed towards the library. Kukai followed behind.

* * *

**Amu POV**

The silence was akward as we got books for our research project. Because Tsukasa made some adjustments, the guardians were allowed to work on the group project together. We were supposed to choose a factor that would break up a friendship, and we chose betrayal

"Hinamori-san, do we need this book?" Kukai asked. I took the book from him..

"Yeah, this is on the 7 Sins. We should need this to find out what causes betrayal." I answered.

"Why did Vlad betray you?" Daichi suddenly asked. Ran smaked him on the head. I was silent for a few seconds.

"I really don't know," I said silently, "But I knew at the time, he had a dark blue chara egg. He named it Drok before I was attacked."

Kukai smiled at me, "I'm sure his chara has hatched by now."

I grinned, "I forgave Vlad. The company that he worked with, Half of the Mind, threatened his family. I only found out after he left though."

"What about Venji?"

"I never heard about him again. I miss him, but he can't just repair our friendship by saying sorry. He called me a demon..." I trailed off, my voice cracking.

Kukai gave me a hug, then brightened up, "Okay! Next lets go to the myth section, see if we can find any stories. After school lets go to my place."

"Hai, hai."

**Kukai POV**

I can't believe Hinamori-san went through so much! I would have a serious talk with Venji next week. He would be staying at my place so I can interrogate him all I want. Last I heard, he just moved from Osaka. Hinamori-san is extremely easy to cheer up though.

"Kukai, what about Shakespeare?" I heard Hinamori-san asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"Don't you have brothers though?" Hinamori-san asked. Crap. Forgot about them.

"Yup! Just be careful around them."

"Just call me Amu," she said, smiling.

"Okay Amu!" I responded. She giggled and I tried really hard to hide my blush.

"We should head back." Amu said. We walked for a couple minutes in silence.

"Amu, what was your relationship with Kilo-san**(Kilo is Vlad's last name)** and Venji?" I asked, unable to keep in my curiosity.

"Oh, Ven-kun and Vlad-kun?" Amu said, "We were the best of friends, triplets if you must. We were always together. People used to call us 2VA since we were on the dance crew."

"Venji can dance?"

"Oh yes! He just loved to act clumsy, a bit like Nikaidou-sensei."

We walked for a bit more, and something caught my eye. It was two guys with charas that I've never seen before. And one of them was Venji! The other had silver hair.

"Amu, what color was Vlad's hair?" I asked.

"His hair was silver, so he was always teased about it. Why?" Amu replied.

"N-n-nothing..." I bit my lip, planning to tell Amu about them later, not now, since right now she was in an extremely good mood.

"Maybe, hopefully one day I can meet Vlad again someday and tell him it wasn't his fault." Amu said dreamily. I gulped. That "someday" was going to come really quickly.

* * *

**Cathy-**Uh, this is a non-author's note. :3


	7. Vlad & Venji

**No one POV**

"King, we have visitors!" Kairi yelled.

"Let them in," Tadase calmly replied. A couple seconds later, 2 boys about their age came in, and what was most surprising was that they have chara's.

"You have charas?" Yaya asked excitedly.

The Vlad one nodded.

"So I'm guessing you all have facades?" Nagihiko asked. Venji grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess, I've made someone I love really sad in the past." he said. Tadase sympathetically nodded.

"I'm Liko. Nice to meet you, guardians." the chara next to Venji said, "From the looks, you must be king."

Liko was wearing a dress coat and had light brown hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a small golden stopwatch by his waist.

Kiseki smirked, "A wise, respectful chara."

Liko continued, "I am born from my owner's wish to become kind."

The other chara stepped forward. He was wearing a thick silver winter coat and had light green eyes. Over his left eye, he had a scar.

"Vy name iz Drok, " he said in a heavy Russian accent, " I verpezent vy ownerz vish to be truly free."

"I guess we would introduce ourselves, " Tadase said, "My name is Tadase Hotori, I am the King's chair, Rima is the Queen's chair, Yaya is the Ace's chair, and Nagihiko is the Jack's chair. This blue haired man is Ikuto and this is Kairi, the former Jack's chair. We also have two members who are not here right now."

"My name is Venji Saiunko and this is Vlad Kilo." Ikuto spit out the water he was drinking and quickly stepped next to a shocked Kairi.

"Minna-san! We got the books! Now we-." Ven and Vlad whipped around just as Amu stopped and dropped her books. Miki had to cover Su and Ran's mouth to keep them from screaming.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I stared at Kukai. He was looking rather nervous.

"Neh, Kukai,are you okay?" I asked. Kukai jumped.

"Yeah I'm fine!," he replied, smiling, "Let's do something before we head back to the guardians!"

"Sure. Let's go stop by Nikaidou-sensei's classroom." I replied.

We walked in silence to Nikaidou-sensei's classroom, but I bumped into someone and we both fell, all our books scattering across the floor.

"Gomensai Himamori-san." he replied, rubbing his head.

"It's _Hina_mori! Besides, are you alright?" I asked, getting up. I gathered my books, then helped Nikaidou-sensei gather his.

"I'm fine! This happens all the time!" he replied, smiling. I picked up a sheet of paper.

"Sensei, who are our new two students going to be?" I asked. Kukai gulped nervously behind me.

"Well, they are-" Nikaidou-sensei was cut off.

"Amu! Let's go!" He yelled, "MAX SPEED!"

"Oui! Jotto!" I yelled as we headed towards the Royal Garden.

* * *

**Vlad POV**

I started at Amu. She was still the same, but I flinched in the fear in her eyes.

"A-a-amu..." I stuttered, as Venji stood up and walked past me. Venji suddenly enveloped Amu in a hug.

"G-g-get off me!" she cried. My eyes widened, a stop watch was by his waist. Shit. He had chara-changed. Suddenly the stop watch disappeared and Venji suddenly gasped, realizing he was hold Amu. Amu quickly pushed him off and ran back so fast she ran into Kukai-kun. Fear was in her eyes as she stared at Venji. Then her face turned at me.

"Vlad-kun." she said, walking forward, the guardians gave me suspicious looks. Suddenly she jolted forward and gave me a hug, muttering the same words over and over again. I was in a frozen.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

I realized that she was crying, and I was crying to, so I gently held her and patted her head, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and it never will be," Amu said, "It was your company. It was only after I found out that they had threatened you. I'm sorry. I forgive you."

Amu raised her head and gave me another hug. I heard the chara's snicker. I sighed, 'so much for ruining a perfect moment.'

I have had a crush on Amu since I met her, because she and Venji were my only friends.

She turned her head to look behind me, "You have a chara?"

"Yez. I am Drok. Nize to meet zou." Drok replied. Amu giggled, Drok had the same accent that I used to have. THat was another reason why I was bullied.

"A-a-a-amu." Venji stuttered behind me. Amu's head whipped around and suddenly, her X-clips wre replaced with hearts and she ran out, crying.

I glared at Venji, "What did you do to her after I left." He murmured something.

"Can't hear you."

"I...her."

"Can't hear you!"

"I left her okay!" Venji yelled, "I was an idiot back then, and she probably hates me."

I gasped. Venji left her? I was hoping that he would take care of her.

"Does Amu know you don't hate her anymore?" I asked.

"No." he muttered, his voice full of self-hatred. Suddenly, the Ace jumped in.

"Well go apologize to Amu-chi!" she yelled, "Amu-chi doesn't know you don't hate her, so maybe that's why she ran away!"

The rest of the guardians were still glaring at me.

"Kilo-san, you seem very good friends with Amu-chan." Hotori-san began, "Maybe you could bring her back."

"I'll go, Hotori-san." I answered.

"Please. Just call me Tadase."

The blue haired one jumped up and said, "If you do anything to hurt Amu, I will personally come and kill you."

All the others sweat drooped. I guess this was strange behaivor for ths cat like man.

"Saiunko-san, please just stay here for now, " the little queen's chair said. Her voice was quiet, but I could tell she was trying not to strangle him.

I gave everyone one more determined look as I ran outside to look for Amu chara-changing with Drok as I went.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I had chara-changed with Ran and ran out. I was a coward, but I didn't want to face Ven-kun and his disgusted face. Finally I settled on a tree near the outskirts of the school. I slid down the tree and buried my face between my legs and sobbed. My charas were frowning, but they knew not to bother me. This was the third time I've cried since Venji left. Dia was whispering with the other charas, but I knew she wasn't going to leave me. I was at my brightest, at the moment.

A couple days ago, my charas went into a trance. I freaked out.

Dia had said, "Вы найдете любовь в самых неожиданных местах."

Ran followed by saying, "Quatre personnes que vous connaissez déjà."

Miki then said, "Un guerrero del norte."

And Su finished by saying, "And a mistaken enemy."

After that I had completely freaked out, and the chara's had no memories of it. I mean, I didn't even speak those languages.

"Amu, daijabou?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Vlad-kun standing above me. He had a scar over his eye. He had chara-changed. That did it. I completly broke and sobbed in his arms.

"He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me." I repeated.

"Shhhhhhh...It's okay." Vlad gently replied, "Let's go back now. Your friends are worried."

I stood up guiltily. I forgot about Tadase-kun and the others.

"Well, I still have some guardian work I have to do. Can you get Ven-kun outside?" I asked, "You can stay if you want."

Vlad-kun nodded and quickly ran off real quick and came back a couple minutes later.

"I sent Ven-kun away, but he wanted to stay." Vlad-kun said, "Come on, lets go back."

I nodded numbly and stood up.

* * *

**No one POV**

All the guardians anxiously waited for Amu to come back. After 10 minutes, Vlad flew in and his scar disappeared. Amu quickly followed, her charas trailing behind her. Everyone ran up to Amu.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?"

"Amu-chi! You shouldn't run off like that!"

"Amu. What happened?"

"Amu! Venji was in a wreck."

Amu quickly answered everyone's questions, then brightened up, "So we still have a lot of guardian work! We can give Vlad-kun the position of Duke!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Amu cheered up a lot and knew that this year was going to be amazing with all her friends and a childhood friend by her side. But this was only the calm before a storm.

* * *

**Cathy-***Sigh* Apparently XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX didn't know that you can't copy and paste things in stories, so here is what Amu's charas said:

_You will find love in the most unexpected places._

_Four people you already know_

_A warrior of the North_

_And a mistaken enemy._


	8. Broken heart

**Venji POV**

After I had ran out of the Royal Garden with tears streaming down my eyes, I immediately headed towards Kukai's place. That's where I would be staying. Hopefully I could make it home before Kukai would beat the living shit out of me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Why did you make me hug Amu," I said, glaring at my chara.

Liko grinned sheepishly, "I had no idea she was scared of you so much."

I stared, "Scared? I thought she hated me."

Liko gave me a look, "Venji, she was scared that you would call her a monster again. Are you stupid?"

I winced at the memory.

"So if I corner her and tell her I'm sorry she'll forgive me?"

Liko looked at his stopwatch, "You have a 50/50 chance according to my magic stopwatch."

I nodded. Liko's predictions were almost always right.

"Let's head home and maybe we can talk to Amu tomorrow at school." I said. Liko nodded. I was able to quickly make it home and chara-changing with Liko, I jumped on a tree in Kukai's backyard and opened my window. I jumped in and promptly collapsed in my bed. My room was neighboring Kukai's.

"Neh, Liko, would it hurt if I just took a little peek in Kukai's room?" I asked my chara.

"That would be perfectly fine, but not the most polite thing you can do." Liko replied. I nodded and jumped off my bed and promptly tip-toed to Kukai's room. I opened the door. The inside was brown walls and the room was scattered with clothes and sports trophies. I grimaced. Typical Kukai. The only non-Kukai like part of the room was a small neat night stand by his bed. I walked up to it and gasped. On his was a bunch of pictures of the guardians...and Amu. She looked so happy. Did she forget about me? There were a couple other pictures that look like they were taken during battles. In the background of every background picture was a small black dot. Liko paled next to me.

"Liko, what are these?" I asked, pointing at the small black dot.

"No way. This is the legendary guardians?! The one rumored in the Road of the Stars?" he muttered.**(A/N The Road of the Stars is rather far in the anime. The last couple episodes. So some of you might not know what it is.)**

"Liko!" I whispered.

"Oh! Sorry, I can't tell you." he looked down guiltily.

"What are The Road of the Stars?" I asked.

"Sorry. Chara secret," he replied, "I'm going to ask Dia about this."

"Who's Dia?" I asked.

"Am-chan's 4th chara." he replied, "She had the ability to bring people to The Road of the Stars."

"Oh." was all I said, a bit pale. I left the room and hopped into my bed, thinking about how I should apologize to Amu.

* * *

**No one POV**

**(A/N This is a list of Kukai's brothers from oldest to youngest)**

**-Kaidou**

**-Shuusui**

**-Unkai**

**-Rento**

**-Kukai**

The guardians were gathered in front of the Souma household. Amu, Vlad, Tadase, and Nagihiko were in the front, with Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto behind them. The house was a two story house. Like any other house in Japan. The only difference was the the front yard was littered with soccer balls and foot balls. Amu was about to knock, but Kukai already opened the door.

"Yo! Come in! Venji isn't home yet. He hasn't walked through the front door." Kukai said, "Everyone's here!"

"Neh Kukai! Bring any girls home?" Unkai asked, poking his head through the door and saw Amu and Rima.

"Kukai brought some girls home!" he yelled.

"Finally! I thought he would never get a girlfriend!" Kaidou yelled.

"Hey! They're just my friends!" Kukai yelled blushing.

"Yeah yeah, if they're just friends," Unkai said, "Then I wouldn't mind taking one for myself."

Unkai slung his arms around Amu, just like how Kukai had done many times.

"Oui! Get off me!" Amu yelled, elbowing Unkai in the stomach. He jumped back a bit.

"I like this one," he chuckled.

"Sorry Amu, come on," Kukai said, gesturing towards the garden.

"You have a pretty big backyard." Nagihiko commented.

"Yup! We use it to play soccer!" Kukai replied, "We'll be using that table right there to do our work."

The guardians nodded and each headed off and sprawled their work around the table. Amu and Rima were working on budgets for a festival that would happen at the end of the year. Tadase and Ikuto were going through some documents and files from Easter. Yaya and Kairi were making preparations for the festival. Nagihiko and Vlad were helping each other write the upcoming speech. Everyone was busy doing their own things. The night air was getting cooler, so everyone decided to go inside.

"Weird, Venji hasn't come home yet," Kukai mused, "I'm gonna go take a look in his room."

Kukai got up and went upstairs and his 4 brothers instantly popped out, asking Rima and Amu questions.

"Are either of you dating Kukai?"

"How old are you?"

"Who's this new silver haired guy?"

"What's your cup size?"

At this comment Ikuto stood up and amazingly bashed 4 peoples heads together at once. This left them dumbfounded and immediately left after a death stare from Ikuto.

"Thank god, "Amu groaned, "I think I have a migraine."

From upstairs they heard Kukai yell,"Venji! When did you get home?!"

Amu immediately paled and Ikuto gently put his hand over hers, knowing the intensity of this situation. Inwardly, Ikuto was actually feeling a bit protective of Amu.

"Geez!" they heard Venji yell as he tumbled down the stairs, Liko worriedly trying to help him up.

"Geez Kukai, why- "he was cut short when he saw Amu.

Amu's face became paler than it could be, and Venji immediately took a step forward, but Amu was frozen in fear. Ran and Miki noted that he hadn't chara-changed yet.

"Oh god, Amu, I-" he started. But Amu was started to scramble away. The others could only watch the scene unfold. Suddenly, as if pushed by an invisible forced, he lurched forward and hugged her, Amu not being able to escape from his death grip. She was about to scream, but Venji cut her off.

"Amu," he firmly said, "I'm sorry. You're not a monster."

Suddenly Amu's bravery crumbled, she just sat there, grasping Venji's shirt and sobbing in relief, but her sobs were suddenly cut off again. It was Reyna.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

I looked around and immediately burst into laughter at everyone's expressions.

"Didn't Amu tell you? She gave me permission to change once a day and she won't get mad. Now hurry up, I sense X-eggs. You twerps will be able to see a dark character- transformation." I replied smirking. I grabbed Venji, Tadase, Vlad, Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi by the collar, unfurled my wings and flew out the window.

"Reyna-san!" Tadase yelled over the strong winds, "Is this really necessary?"

I looked at him, "Of course! I want to show off my powers! All you guys have to do is stand back."

Ikuto was grumbling something.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"I doubt you can defeat an X-egg. That's Amu's thing."

"Ah. Yes, but I am Amu." I replied. Once I saw the grassy field I dropped them and they tumbled, all except Ikuto, who landed with perfect grace.

"Darn. You didn't fall." I grumbled. He smirked.

I spotted the X-egg, which was wreaking havoc and I saw a young boy passed out on a chair.

"Stay put." I told the guys, who amazingly did.

"Chara-transform, Ran." I said. My chara nodded in determination.

"Broken Heart!"

What was once a rock outfit was now a black crop top with red marking. My black hair was now streaked in red and in a ponytail, a Broken heart clip holding it in place. I was wearing a short black skirt with black leggings. In my hand were throwing daggers. I quickly flung dagger after dagger at the egg, another one appearing after another.

"Reyna-san! Don't break the egg!" Tadase yelled.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" I yelled.

I unfurled my wings and shot up, pointing at the egg, "You're an idiot! You know that! Just because your dog died doesn't mean you're the only one suffering! You have no idea what Vlad or Venji went through! You have no idea what Ikuto or Tadase went through! They lost everything because of someone else! Your dog died naturally! You didn't kill it you dimwit! Life goes on! Amu suffered, but she learned how to smile! She learned to hide the pain! She knew she wasn't the only one at fault!"

I was screaming by now.

I started glowing red and my eyes went blank.

"Mending Heart!" I yelled. Many black and red rays burst out from behind me. They surrounded the egg in a heart shaped pattern and glowed a mixed of pink and red. Suddenly the light went out and what was left was a purified egg, which quickly went back to its owner. I landed and turned around to the guys.

"Just saying, I didn't even use any attack power." I said. They were still shocked. My face softened.

"Take care of Amu. She still has a lot of healing." I said, changing back and promptly fainting.

* * *

**Cathy-**A picture of Broken Heart is also on XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX's DeviantArt profile, the link to her profile is on her fanfiction profile.


	9. Corrupted Souls

**Amu POV**

I opened my eyes again. I was on a futon and the house was very traditional looking. There were peach blossoms and bonsai trees scattering the room. The wooden walls smelled spring air. Ikuto and the rest of the guys were sleeping.

"A bit like De ja vou." Reyna said. Right. I transformed.

"What time is it?" I croaked, my voice cracked of thirst. Ikuto immediately shot up.

"Amu, are you okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

"It's been a while since I transformed. Last time was..." I stopped to think.

"Last time was when I was stopping a corrupted soul."

"What's a corrupted soul Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, getting up.

"Well, a corrupted soul is a X-egg that is not and X-egg. It was a new plan from Half of the Mind. The heart egg would come out, circle their owner in a black glow, and transform into their darkest fears. The last kid I fought with a corrupted soul was terrified of snakes. He turned into a snake charmer." I replied.

"How did you stop them?" Vlad asked, a bit guilty.

"Well, the first time I fought it, I was almost killed," I answered, shock sprinkling everyone's faces, "But Reyna came out and was able to make a knife cage around him. The purification process takes an hour."

I went through my bag, amazingly it was still there. Rummaging through it, I took out a bag of dried flower leaves, another bag, and a jar.

"What is that, Joker?" Kairi asked, clearly curious.

"This is white lily petals." I said shaking the bag, "I'm going to have to restock soon, you can only find them in the Riko Mountains."

Ran carried another bag to me and I picked it up, the contents sloshing in the jar.

"This, minna, is Unicorn Blood. It is known to be able to purify anything, but when mixed with these, it creates the most strongest anti-venom and purification potion in the world." I said.

"H-h-how do you obtain unicorn blood?" Kukai asked, shocked.

"You have the go through a ritual with a unicorn. I'm starting to run low too. I'll have to go into the Yuno valley again. Believe me, unicorn are nasty creatures. Only three people have been able to obtain it." I replied, and taking out the third and final bag.

"This, is probably the hardest thing to obtain. I almost died getting this bag. And I'm running low too." I replied darkly.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"These are purified air from the demon realm. Only Reyna can access there. Once we're there, I can transform back and start the process."

"How do you get to the demon realm?" Kairi asked.

"Reyna can only opened the portal at night. So...at night." I replied, "Do you guys mind helping me get those ingredients? Chances are Half of the Mind will be using Corrupted Souls again."

"Of course! We would never leave a friend hanging!" Kukai replied, draping an arm around me. Drok gave a low snigger.

"What is it Drok?" I asked.

"Vell, Ve all know zat In order to veach za demon realm, ve must chara-tranzform." Drok replied. Vlad paled.

"My Chara-transform is embarrassing!" Vlad replied.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it eventually!" Miki said, "Let's see it!"

"Drok smirked and said, "Vlad kokoro. Unlock!"

Vlads casual shirt was replaced with a thick winter coat, and a bear skin appeared as a cape, its head as a hood. He was wearing long brown pants and he was holding a morning star.

"Drok!" he yelled, embarrassed.

"Vlad-kun! You look awesome!" I replied," Why would this be embarrassing?"

"It's not very, me like."

"Well I think its fine." Vlad gave a relieved sigh and smiled, popping out back to his normal form.

"So how about tomorrow we go to the Riko mountains, and all the other places?" I suggested, knowing that I would need to restock. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	10. Good News

**Yaya POV**

Moh! How could Amu-chi! She just left us with the weird guy with Kukai hair! I mean, why did she only take the guys! Candy sounds nice right now, yeah...candy candy candy candy candy candy. NO! ME, CONCENTRATE ON THE SITUATION. AMU BROUGHT US TO TADASE-TAN'S HOUSE NOW WE LISTEN TO HER STORY EVEN THOUGH SHE DRAGGED US OUT OF THE HOUSE AND FLEW! **(A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist doing this even though it has nothing to do with the story. Soooo...everyone's at Tadase's house!)**

* * *

**No one POV**

After Amu explained again to the guardians and Venji about the corrupted souls, Kairi was the first to speak up.

"I think the best course of action would be to have all the guardians including the new Duke," Kairi motioned at Vlad and he nodded. "We would also bring Venji-san, of course, but that is for Amu to decide. We should go to Riko Mountains first, seeing that it would be the easiest to gather the lilies first. After that we will go the the Yuno Valley. I have heard that that place is best known for its unknown dangers. Finally we will go to the demon realm. I am quite curious myself to see what other dimensions or universes seem like."

"Wow, Sanjo-san! That was a mouthful!" Kukai exclaimed, rocking on the floor, his arms supporting his weight behind him. "But I guess I agree."

"That sounds awesome!" Rhythm excitedly yelled. Miki nodded in agreement, her face a slight pink.

"Maybe we can meet a demon! kusu-kusu..." Kusu-kusu whispered to Su.

"Yes, I would love to meet demon-san-desu!" Su loudly said tripped over her feet while floating. Everyone sweat dropped, Su was always clumsiest when she was excited.

"Now, before everyone goes, do you mind if I tell you everything you need to know before you pack? I need to tell you about the place." Amu asked. Ikuto and Tadase nodded, motioning for everyone to sit down. Amu took a deep breath and started with her second time in the Riko Mountains.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**Amu POV**

I flattened my back against the harsh winds. Right now my charas were in my backpack. I had packed all the essentials, but it was hard to work in this weather. Looking up in the sky, I realized that the sun was setting. I needed to find shelter before the yuki demons came out.**(A/N Yuki means "snow" in Japanese)**. I quickly looked around, looking for a place to stay. After walking for another hour and almost falling off a cliff, I found a cave. I had to be cautious though.

I walked into the cave, stuck in a half transformation. It was my body and my voice but I had Reyna's powers. I could only hold this form for a couple minutes and it was painful and exhausting. Also my magic powers were extremely readable. Using my eyes to quickly scan the cave, I found that there was no magical presence. I sighed and slid down, unpacking my matches and sleeping bag. I was halfway up the mountain. White lilies only grow at the top. I couldn't grab any white lily because these white lilies were next to the yuki demon shrine, which has been abandoned long ago. The lilies feed off stray demon power to survive.

There was also a legendary demon living in the center of the mountain. People called it Ryukki. Legend says that it can kill anyone just by writing down their name on his cave wall, but he had been asleep for many eons. My charas were already asleep. I half smiled as I laid them next to the fire. I had Reyna put up a protective border over the cave, so nothing could get in. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**No one POV**

"...so we will need the basic essentials, everyone should bring at least two packs of matches and a week's worth of food..." Amu trailed off, realizing that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Ikuto was the first one shaken out of the trance, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Ever since Venji left." Amu answered, not flinching. Venji relaxed, taking this as a sign that Amu had forgiven him. Amu gave a slight smile.

"How old were you, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"I think I was around..." Amu stopped to think, "I was 8"

"I find it quite impossible that an 8 year old can climb a mountain by herself." Kairi stated.

"Yeah, but Amu had Reyna!" Vlad butted in. All the guys realized that Vlad didn't use any honorifics for Amu, jealousy sparking in them. Amu nodded, giving a slight amused smile.

"Back then I had no idea whether I could trust Reyna, but eventually I did..." Amu said sheepishly.

"Let's go back to the Royal Garden." Daichi suggested, "We can talk more there."

Suddenly Kukai's phone rang. It was Utau.

"Neh, Kukai, getting mushy with Utau?" Amu teased. Kukai blushed and picked up his phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kukai asked.

"Oh. Hi Kukai! I want to tell you some awesome news!" Utau screamed into the phone. Kukai winced and held the phone a bit further from his ear. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ummmm...okay?" It came out more like a question, "I'll put it on speaker so everyone can hear.**(A/N For those crazy people, this story will not be a crossover. It is just a one-time thing. Utau isn't that much of a main character.)**

"I just got a deal with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT!" she exclaimed. Rima and Yaya jumped.

"Wow!" Kukai exclaimed, smiling, and proceeded walked into the next room to talk to Utau.

"Well...let's go!" Yaya yelled.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

After the crazy overly cheerful guys left to talk with Utau, we all headed to the Royal garden. To be honest, I was pretty surprised that Amu had faced so much and was able to smile. I was still cautious of Kukai because he liked my sister, but I would never say that out loud. Amu was happy and talked throughout the whole walk back to the school; I guess she had a huge weight taken off her shoulders.

"I'll tell you about the other places after we go to the Riko Mountains." Amu said, snapping me out of my thoughts, She was directing that to the whole group, not just me. For the past few months, me and Amu were growing apart. I understood, but I needed to spend more time with her, not that I was ever going to tell her. She just made me...happy. I saw Tadase smiling at her lovingly with those pretty boy eyes. I inwardly grimaced. Tadase had been spending more time with Amu in the past month than I have the path couple. I don't blame him because I'm not a guardian, so they have school duties they need to perform. But still.

"Ikuto-nya. What are you thinking about-nya?" Yoru asked. floating in front of me.

"Just Amu." I muttered, just loud enough for Yoru to hear but not everyone else. He snickered. I flicked him.

"Okay! See everyone tomorrow minna!" I heard Amu say. I guess this is where we split paths. I walked home, knowing it was completely safe. After Hikarou became a guardian apprentice, he and the girl stayed at Seiyo while the original guardians started another one in middle school. I didn't bother setting one up in high school because people were too busy with school. But that didn't mean they lost their dreams. I gave one more look at Amu before jerking my head good-bye.


	11. Sharp Spade

**No POV**

Amu thrust out her hand to help Kukai up, who was currently dangling 300 feet in the air.

"Amu-chan! Why can't we Chara-transform?!" he yelled over the fierce winds as Amu pulled him up. All the guardians were dressed in warm winter clothes. Tadase was wearing a light blue winter coat, and Ikuto was next to him wearing thick leather jacket. Yaya was wearing a pink and yellow fuzzy jacket, and Rima and Nagihiko were dressed in simple light brown and purple down coats. Vlad was wearing a Russian coat similar to the one he wore when he Chara-transformed.

"We can't transform until we reach a certain altitude! I don't want to attract Yuki demons!" Amu yelled. She was dressed in a thick, furry jacket with many pockets. Pulling Kukai up, which took no strength at all. The group continued to hike up the mountain. They had just started hiking a couple hours ago, and Amu was already seeing signs of fatigue in some of the members. Amu smiled, remembering how eager everyone was to start the hike.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Amu looked at everyone, who were already dressed for the hike. She herself had a pack waiting at home already in case she needed to gather materials.

"Yo Amu-chan!" Kukai excitedly greeted. "This mountain doesn't look very scary."

Amu gave him an incredulous look. "Of course, the mountain has a glamor; demons put it up to prevent priests and monks to attack them many years ago. We'll be able to enter because I have demon blood."

Everyone nodded and proceeded up the mountain, all excited to see what the mountain had in store.

* * *

"Rima! Watch out!" Amu yelled as she barreled toward her friend to prevent her from slipping. Rima smiled and gave a nod of thanks and everyone continued walking.

"Amu, the sun is starting to set." Ikuto said. I turned around. Everyone was trying not to pant.

"Okay guys! We'll be reaching a cave soon!" Amu yelled. Everyone gave relieved sighs.

The day was coming to an end. Amu could still clearly see the footprints that they had been making. Suddenly, Amu heard a loud sound and turned around. It was a woman dressed in a flowing gown that parted at her waist, showing her *cough* lower body. Her long smooth white hair billowed in the wind and her face was full of love. The woman was clearly a seductress. Amu immediately yelled instructions.

"Vlad-kun! Get the girls into the safety cave!" Amu yelled. Vlad nodded and Chara-transformed, dragging Rima and Yaya with him.

"Guys! Be careful!" Amu yelled, but it was already too late. The yuki demon had approached Ikuto and pressed herself against him and forcibly kissed him. Amu's eye's widened. Now Ikuto was under the yuki demons control. The seductress had already frozen all her friends in blocks of ice.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed as he Chara-changed and approached her. Amu immediately changed did a half-change with Reyna, not wanting to hurt Ikuto.

"Watashi Kokoro, Unlock! Sharp Spade!" Amu yelled. Her outfit was a black poncho with a navy blue spade in the middle. Her black hair was down staright and she had blue streaks in it. Amu was wearing black jeans that had links below the knee.**(A/N Pic on Profile!). **Jumping out of the way of Ikuto's attack, she launched one of her own.

"Painted Hell!" Amu yelled. Giants black goop pours out of her turning into sharp shards. Ikuto easily deflected the attack. Cursing because she was starting to feel the pain, Amu called out a combat weapon.

"Molta spear!" Amu called out, a giant black spear appearing in her hands. Amu charged at Ikuto, crying that she had to do this. Spear met claws and sparks flew. Amu's eyes were starting to fall by now. She needed to stay conscious, she chided herself.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The yuki demon simply waved her hand and Amu's transformation went away, just like that. Ikuto charged at Amu, bringing his claws down and cutting her stomach.

"Slash claw." he whispered

Amu gasped in pain and Tadase was trying to find a way to unfreeze himself. Ikuto punched Amu in the stomach, knocking her breath out and threw her against the mountain.

"Ikuto..." Amu said. "Ikuto, snap out of it."

Ikuto paid no heed, but instead, walked up to Amu and slowly dragged his claws down her legs. Amu gave a painful scream and blacked out. Ikuto raised his hand for the killing blow, put a flash of brown went past him and directly towards the laughing demon. Vlad had come.

* * *

"My Heart, Unlock! Bear's Wrath!"

Vlad had come as fast as he could. He had heard Amu scream.

"Come on! Make it!" he thought, forcing is transformation to go faster. Drok gladly agreed. Suddenly he came into the clearing and saw Amu passed out with the cat hovering over her. Her body was almost unrecognizable. Grinding his teeth in fury, he charged at the yuki demon behind the cat, knocking her off balance. The demon got up and hissed and Ikuto turned around to help his mistress.

"Stay and kill the girl." the yuki replied, her voice like ice, sending chills down Vlads back. Vlad charged, knowing he would have to be quick.

"Blades Fury!" he yelled. Many stone blades suddenly appeared in mid-air, all aimed at the demon. Vlad raised his arms and the blades tensed as he pointed at the demon, the blades charging at her. The seductress stood no chance, and was instantly a pile of black snow. The boys unfroze and Ikuto was snapped out of the trance, now staring at Amu in a horrified fashion. Vlad rushed forward and dug his hands through the snow, picking a a pure white lily that was still glowing, then rushing to Amu. Ikuto's eyes were glazing over.

"Did I do this?" he whispered, antagonized. Vlad only gave a nod, "Don't feel guilty, you were being controlled. We should get everyone to the safe cave first."

Ikuto gently picked up Amu, and immediately her blood began to soak his clothes. Ikuto couldn't help but wince.

"Come on!" Vlad said, "We have to get her medical attention!"

Ikuto gave one more slight nod before starting to trek to the cave. Vlad helped everyone up, the lily still in his hand.


	12. Guilt & Gossip

**Ikuto POV**

I stared at the broken girl in front of me. Not exactly there though. I was sitting against the wall of the cave and Nagihiko, Vlad, and Kairi were crouched over her, since they were the only ones with any medical knowledge. Shrimp and the hyper kid were standing on the other side of Amu, looking extremely worried. Venji was crouched in front of Amu, guilt in his eyes. Kiddy King and Kukai volunteered to scout ahead, looking for any signs of danger. I stared at Amu, who was now covered in bleeding bandages.

"Don't blame yourself, you were being controlled." Vlad said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Come on, let's have a guy to guy talk."

I got up, and followed Vlad to another part of the cave, away from Amu's marred body.

"Look dude, don't blame yourself, I know how it feels." Vlad said, "I've been traveling here with Amu and Venji before."

"And?" I asked, not trusting my voice too much.

"A yuki demon appeared," he said, his voice steady, "I almost killed Venji. Amu got to me in time though. She has a pretty hard fist. Remember the white lily that I took out?"

I nodded and he took it out. The white petals were light and glowing.

"This is a rare kind. Demons like to eat these because of it power, but if we have a freezer room in Seiyo academy, I can plant it in there and Amu's demon blood will keep it alive and growing." Vlad explained.

"So we never have to come here again?" I asked, sounding a little to hopeful.

Vlad shrugged, "These flowers normally last about a year before disintegrating. So I guess we shouldn't come back here for another year."

"How often did you, Amu, and Venji come here?"

"If had to say, about once a month, white lily was used the most in the potion."

Suddenly, Kairi walked in, smiling, "Guys, Amu's wounds are set."

I immediately got to my feet and followed Kairi.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was dreaming again, except these weren't the normal dreams. There was blood everywhere. Blood of my friends. There was something killing them of. Blood. Blood. Ikuto. Ikuto. Vlad. Where were they. Yuki. Blood. Demons. Lilies. Guardians. Cold. Fright. Blood. Ikuto.

I looked up, only to see a cold smile staring straight back at me. The teeth were so white they were almost blue. And blood red eyes so bright that my head hurt.

I woke up jolting up, screaming my head off.

* * *

Rima was by my side immediately. I clenched my teeth as I reopened my wounds.

"Wow, Amu, so noisy in the morning," Vlad said, obviously relieved.

"Thanks Vlad." I said sarcastically, I gave a gasp as I registered the pain. Venji was by my side at in instant, helping me against the cave wall. I gave a relieved sigh.

"So Vlad-kun, it looks like you gave Ikuto one of your famous guy to guy conversations." I said smiling. Ikuto muttered something.

"Nani?" I asked, still smiling.

"How can you smile when I almost killed you?" he asked, silent. I gave another smile and looked Vlad in the eye, so he knew I was going to start a lecture.

"Ikuto, it's not your fault," I began, "Vlad almost killed Venji once because of a Yuki demon. It wasn't you. It was a demon. Last time I checked, you would be doing something hentai-like instead of sulking. Besides, Venji still has scars and I have a couple too. It just shows how strong we are. You have every right to not feel guilty. Besides, I forgive you."

Vlad and Venji were sniggering at my little speech, and Ikuto just looked stunned, but in the next moment he was hugging me.

"Arigato...Amu" he said.

"Now Vlad! Venji! We need to catch up! It's been forever since we talked together!" I yelled. Everyone else left the room and turned again, hurting myself a bit, but looking fondly at my friends.

* * *

**No One POV**

Unknown to Amu, the group was just on the other side of the cave, eavesdropping.

"Neh Vlad-kun is that girl Kinao still on your tail?" Amu asked. Vlad immediately turned pale at the sound of the name.

"No! She gave up me after finding a new target!" Vlad replied.

"Yeah! That slut has to many 'boyfriends'" Venji added, making air quotes.

"Venji has a slutty admirer!" Amu declared. The guardians were shocked; they had never seen this natural boyish side of Amu before. Ikuto was the first to recover smirking.

"Neh Amu, what about your crush?" Venji asked, sounding a bit too curious and hopeful. Amu made a face.

"Like I would tell you! You'd just blurt it out to Kukai the first chance you have!" Amu retorted, blushing.

"Awwwww! Already on first name terms?" Vlad teased. Kukai blushed a dark red from behind the wall. Daichi sniggered.

"So what do you think about my cousin?" Venji asked. Amu flicked his nose.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" Amu demanded. The boys nodded their heads.

"Well, when I first came here, he was my senior and he was really nice and energetic...and hot. I guess at first I had a crush on him, but I slowly grew out of it." Amu said. "Besides, he has plenty of girls chasing after him!"

Kukai was looking rather crestfallen.

"Like who?" Venji piped up.

"Saaya." Amu said, smirking. All the guardians paled at the thought of the overly attached rich girl.

The trio continued to talk and catch up, and one by one the guardians gave up and went to sleep, but not after gaining embarrassing information and blackmail material *cough Ikuto.


	13. Saaya

**No one POV**

Amu laughed as she walked with her childhood friends. Most of her injuries had already healed, but her leg was still in an almost unrecognizable shape. The flower was planted in a freezer near in the Royal Garden, courtesy of Tsukasa.

"I never thought I would see the day the great Amu needed crutches." Venji teased. Amu bopped him on the head.

"Hey!" Amu protested, only to have Vlad and Venji throw their arms around Amu.

"Aww! Come on Amu!" Vlad teased. "What happened to nice Amu!"

Amu stuck her tongue out at them and they laughed. Students walking by stared at the trio in shock. To them, Vlad was the Ice King, Amu's male counterpart. He was supposed to be untouchable and silent, but right now, the handsome male was currently laughing his head off with the 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu.

"So which guardian do you like the best Amu?" the new duke teased. Amu blushed.

"Shut it Venji!" Amu yelled, embarrassed. Venji stopped.

"What did you just call me?" he said, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Um...Venji? Oh! I'm sorry Ven-kun" Amu said. Venji laughed.

"No! Call me Venji! That sounds nice!" Venji said, blushing. Amu just sighed and smiled at him. Ran and Miki sniggered and Su smiled. Liko face palmed, careful to avoid his monocle.

"Alright...Venji" Amu said. Vlad jumped back into the picture again.

"Hey! If he can drop honorifics, can you call me Vlad?" Vlad teased. Amu blanched.

"Sure Vlad." Amu replied. Both guys smiled and exchanged looks, only to be interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Ohohohoho!" a voice rang out, "Look here! Vlad-sama! Venji-sama!"

Amu groaned and tried to walk away as fast as she could. Venji and Vlad just looked confused. Suddenly Saaya popped out.

"Oh! How tragic!" Saaya began, "To have to spend time with such a ugly girl!"

Saaya glared at Amu and pushed her and she tumbled to the ground, giving a sharp yell of pain. Vanji and Vlad rushed to help her, but Saaya blocked their way.

"Now, boys," Saaya said, smirking and batting her lashes, "Surely you would want to join me instead of such an undignified human!"

Vlad growled, "Move it woman!"

"Vlad-sama! Such passion in your voice!" Saaya said lovingly. Vlad normally had a rule about not punching girls, but this...

"Vlad! Calm down!" Drok chided, Vlad relaxed a bit and inwardly smirking, completely ignored Saaya as he walked pass her to help Amu up.

"Amu, you okay?" Vlad asked while trying to help her up with Venji. Saaya was in a frozen state of shock, completely white.

"Arigato, Vlad, Venji." Amu said gratefully, grabbing her crutches again. The trio just walked away as Saaya stared at them walking to the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Hey Amu!" Kukai greeted, "What took you so long."

Amu gave a slight smile and simply said, "Saaya."

The guardians paled at the thought of the fellow egoistic student.

"I should go check on the white lilies." Amu said, getting up. Venji was by her side in an instant and helped her up.

"Arigato" Amu said and walked to the freezer a couple meters away from the patio. After they were inside the freezer, Kukai immediately piped up.

"Why do you two seem to stick by her twenty-four seven?" Kukai protested, sounding a bit jealous.

Vlad snorted, "Well because we love her."

At this all the guardians straightened, eager to hear more. Rima glared at Vlad, for she thought that he had taken her best friend away. Ikuto had turned a shade whiter, but no one noticed. Vlad sighed and put his hand up as a sign of surrender.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Vlad said.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Are you alright?" A voice asked, breaking Vlad out of his train of thoughts. It was only his first day of school and he was already getting bullied._

_"Don't hurt me!" Vlad begged. The bubblegum haired girl looked at him curiously._

_"Ven-kun! Come out!" the girl yelled. Suddenly, a bronze haired boy jumped out of the tree, scaring the living daylights out of Vlad._

_"I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Saiunko Venji." Amu said. "What's your name?"_

_Vlad stared at the pair. It was obvious they were very close, and Vlad had never had anyone be so friendly to him before._

_"My name is Vlad Kilo." Vlad responded. Amu smiled._

_"Do you want to be my friend? You seem a bit lonely." Amu said. Vlad only stared. Venji laughed._

_"Don't worry. I used to be bullied all the time before Amu found me. She's my first and only friend." Venji said. Vlad nodded. Amu smiled again._

_"Well come on!" Amu replied cheerfully, pulling him to up from his sitting position. Vlad was shocked at first, but smiled. This Amu and Venji would be his first real friends._

* * *

"That was how we met." Vlad said.

"What was the most memorable things you guys did together?" Tadase asked, curious about Amu's Cheshire-cat like smile.

"The next thing was the great prank wars." Vlad replied. Kairi leaned forward a bit.

"Prank war?" he asked, imagining the Duke, Joker, and Saiunko-san having a prank war.

"Oh yes!" Vlad responded. "A prank war!"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"GET BACK HERE KILO!" Amu yelled angrily hands aimed for the Russian's throat._

_"It was a prank I swear!" he yelled desperately, trying not to laugh._

_"Do you call replacing my shampoo with maple syrup a prank?!" Amu yelled. "I can't get it out."_

_"I thought I used washable maple syrup?" Vlad asked, finally calming the girl down. "Venji said it was washable."_

_"Ven-kun ano baka!" Amu yelled. Suddenly, her eyes gained a slightly sadistic glint." How 'bout we prank him?"_

_Vlad smiled. He had gotten way more confident than when he first became friends with Amu, and he had become quite the looker. _

_"Wait. Hand me a knife first." Amu said. Vlad, confused, fished out a pocket knife and handed it to Amu. In a swift movement, she flipped it open and raised it at herself._

_"Amu!" Vlad yelled. Amu brought the knife down...and cut her hair off._

_"Ugh. Stupid Venji." Amu said, smoothing out her new cut that went above her shoulders. Vlad just stared._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Your ...hair." Vlad replied, shocked. _

_"Oh! I was planning to cut it anyways." Amu replied, handing him the knife. "Here. Now how should we prank Ven-kun?"_

* * *

**Cathy-**The next chapter will be a full flashback chapter about the prank wars~I can't wait! I apologize if the next chapter is crap, after all, I wrote it, didn't I?


	14. The Prank War

**Cathy-**Alright, this chapter will be FULL FLASHBACK of the PRANK WAR!

**Ikuto-**I wish I was in the prank war, I would've out-pranked everyone.

**Cathy-**'Pranks'

**Ikuto-**Hey! You don't own Shugo Chara, so ha!

**Cathy-**That's right! I was too busy checking for typos in the last 9 chapters! I forgot disclaimers! GOMENASAI!...And why exactly do you think it bothers me that I don't own Shugo Chara?

**Cathy-**Oh, also remember that she didn't have Shugo Charas this far in the past. And also remember that I'm a terrible writer, so forgive me if you think this chapter stinks.

* * *

_**Flashback ; The Prank War**_

_"Hmmmm." Amu thought, sitting at her desk and thinking hard. "How should I prank Ven-kun?" She sighed as she stood up and walked out her door._

_"Vlad-kun!"_

_"Nani?" Vlad appeared next to Amu, scaring the living daylights out of her._

_"Come in, we need to think of something." Amu frowned._

_"Oh? That?" Vlad stuck his hand into his pocket and brought out a crumbled piece of paper. "I have ideas. I bet Venji's wondering why you haven't killed him, yet." _

_"I bet that, too." Amu laughed. "Let me see this." She grabbed the paper out of his hands, and read it._

_"Vlad-kun, Ven-kun is really sensitive and he's a light sleeper." Amu sighed. "Number one won't work." She grabbed a pen from her desk and crossed the first idea out. Her eyes scanned through the rest._

_"These are all classics, dang, you have no imagination." Amu sarcastically joked. They both laughed._

_"We need something that will surprise him. Something he can't get rid of." Amu pulled at her still-sticky hair, even though she washed it multiple times._

_"We can get a bucket full of water and-" Vlad started._

_"Classic."_

_Amu walked over to her bed, lay down, and sighed._

_"We can replace his shampoo with maple syrup." Vlad suggested._

_"So your head is full of he classical and copy-cat ideas?" Amu said._

_"We could cut his hair off while he's sleeping..."_

_"I don't want to do something that'll embarrass him." Amu sighed._

_"Says the girl that will be walking to school tomorrow with maple syrup in her hair." Vlad retorted._

_"Well...you make a good point." Amu gave up, she had to think of something before Vlad forgets about-_

_"That's it!" She shot up. "We'll do something when he forgets about the fact that I should've killed him by now! I'll give myself a week to think about what to do with him, then I'll get him back."_

_"But, will a week be enough for your slow brain?" Vlad smiled, tapping his head._

_"Urusai, Baka!" Amu whined._

* * *

**_A week later..._**

_"Ven-kun!" Amu chided, going over her plan over and over again in her head. She walked backwards, facing him as they walked home._

_"Nani?" Ven sighed, knowing that Amu only acted all happy go lucky when she wanted something._

_"I want a new stuffed animal."_

_"Amu, you're a teenager!" Ven threw his arms up in exasperation. "You don't need cute, adorable, cuddly, stuffed...Okay, let's get you one." Behind them, Vlad sighed, wondering how Amu could think of such a stupid prank._

_"I want one that makes sounds when you press a certain area." Amu smirked mischievously, but it was gone a second later._

_"Aww, Amu, that sounds gross." Ven laughed. "Especially with that creepy smirk."_

_"Aww, you noticed." Amu pouted. "Let's go!"_

* * *

**_At Amu's house..._**

_"And...you used my money. Again." Ven sighed._

_"Well, I had to ask you for permission, isn't that a first?"_

_"Amu, what are you planning?"_

_"H-Huh?" Amu stammered, but it was barely noticeable, as she was trying her best to hide it. "I'm not planning anything! Can't a girl get her own stuffed animal?" She hugged it. The stuffed animal that got was a white tiger that roars every time you press its stomach._

_"Whatever you say." Ven rolled his eyes. Amu suddenly felt someone grab her arm, and she was dragged to her room._

_"What a stupid idea." She heard laughs. From Vlad._

_"Nani?" Amu smiled, trying to contain her laughter. "Ven usually sleeps on the right side of his bed..."_

_"Wait, how do you know that?" Vlad stopped laughing for a second, then burst into laughing tears again._

_'Oui! Don't get the wrong idea!" Amu huffed. "I once wanted to do a classic prank on Ven, but it failed, so I decided I'd sneak into his bedroom and look around his room in case I needed to know something, and every time I went, he would be sleeping on the right side of his bed."_

_"Righttt." Vlad laughed._

_"I'm going to put this" Amu held up the white tiger, "under his right pillow."_

_"Oooo, I get it." Vlad smirked. Amu narrowed her eyes._

_"And you called my idea stupid without getting it?" She waved her arms in the air._

_"Quiet, he might hear you~" Vlad teased. Amu puffed out her cheeks._

* * *

**_At night_**

_Amu knocked on Vlad's door, thinking maybe he might want to come, but there was no answer, so she decided to just continue walking to Ven's house. The walk was quiet and cold. She exhaled and watched her breath float away._

_It wasn't Winter, but it was still really cold. She hugged the white tiger, wanting to keep it with her, but Ven will probably rip it to shreds after he finds it. Amu frowned, imagining the scene._

_She looked to her left and saw Ven's house, next to his door was Vlad, waiting for her. He noticed her walking towards him, smiled, and waved._

_"What are you doing here?" Amu whispered._

_"I wanted to see his reaction." Vlad smiled._

_"Well, don't make a sound, but you probably will, since you're really big." Amu laughed softly, patting Vlad on the back._

_"He only wakes up to sounds like keyboard typing next to his ear, and he wakes up immediately to a light touch." Amu explained. "So don't touch him, and don't make an sound. We also need to see who is quicker, and that will be the person to put the stuffed animal under his pillow."_

_"You really had this all planned out, didn't you?" Vlad sweat dropped. Amu ignored him._

_"That person doesn't have to be really, really quick, since we will also put the stick upright," Amu pulled one of those tongue doctor stick things out of her pocket. "under his pillow, his weight will slowly break the stick, and after that, his head will his the stuffed animal and crush the breath out of it, and he will awake with a scream."_

_"I swear you spent all week planning that." Vlad huffed._

_"Maybe I did, let's go."_

* * *

_"Everything is set." Amu ran swiftly and quietly out of Ven's bedroom, and closed the door. She could faintly hear the stick breaking through the door. The thought about his reaction, wanting to see it, well, she found out right away who pulled a prank on her...As she opened the door,_

_"ROARRRRRRR!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHH! TIGER! LION! WHAT?! AMU! WHAT?!" Amu started smile, and it grew bigger and bigger. She chuckled, then giggled, then laughed, and before she knew it, she was clutching her stomach, lying on the ground, waving her legs in the air, and laughing uncontrollably._

_Ven was out of his bed and shuffling around his room with cold sweat, wondering where the sound came from. Then he finally realized something, being as slow as he is._

_"Amu, Vlad, what the_ hell _are you doing in my house?" Ven yelled._

_"I dunno, getting you back." Amu stuck her tongue out, only to bite it hard as she started laughing again._

_"For what?" Ven furrowed his eyebrows together. "Oh...Oh...OH I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I didn't mean to drop your comb in the toilet, but...that was last year!"_

_"You what?!" Amu shrieked, scrambling up and squeezing Ven._

_"Whoops." Ven lightly laughed. "Bye, world." Amu let go and walked towards Ven's bed while Ven shakily walked towards his clock._

_"Why are you here at __1:00 in the morning?" Ven groaned. Amu slipped her hand under his right pillow and brought out the stuffed animal._

_"I knew you were up to something! I knew it!" Ven yelled._

_"You did?" Amu frowned, squeezing the stuffed tiger so it can go back to its original shape._

_"Well, bye, that was fun while it lasted." Amu raised her hand and waved as she walked away._

_"Oui! Chotto! Amu!" Ven yelled. "I will get you back for this!"_

_"But I was getting you back, so we're even!" Amu tugged at her sticky hair. "This is really annoying, especially when I have to wet it and it becomes all sticky again." Amu and Vlad left Ven cursing at his doorway._

_"Don't wake your neighbors, dude!" Vlad smirked. "They are pretty mean, especially when you wake them up at 1:00 in the morning."_

_"Exactly!" Ven scowled._

* * *

**Cathy-**I made Ven and Vlad so OC...:c I fail.

**Amu-**They're OCs in the first place.

**Cathy-**Yeah, but, it's so confusing to people reading Half Seen!

**Ikuto-**I wasn't in this chapter!

**Cathy-**Well, were you in Amu's past?

**Ikuto-**Ye-

**Cathy-**Didn't think so, now get your butt out of here, who invited you anyway?

**Yoru-**Me, nya!

**Cathy-**NO ONE INVITED YOU EITHER, KITTY CAT!


	15. Yuno Valley

**Cathy-**Heyo! Tadaima! I'm back from a freakishly short trip! I was playing Maple Story, Gomen. If you want to join me go to the world Demethos, I have a lot characters right now. The ones in Demethos are Mercedes, Chase, and Phantom. They are all named Meiruki or Meiriku or something like that! Ahem.

**Ikuto-**What's up with this Maple Story talk?

**Cathy-**Do you play it, Ikuto?

**Ikuto-**Uh, no, I don't have a blue haired Chase with kitty ears. Uhh.

**Cathy-**AMU COME HERE IKUTO JUST MADE A CONFESSION!

**Ikuto-***Mumbling* Good thing you don't own Shugo Chara, baka.

**Cathy-**Amu-chan~

* * *

**No POV**

A thought popped into Amu's mind after Vlad finished the story of The Prank War.

"Minna-san!" Amu panicked, she didn't mean to, and it wasn't that urgent, but she has her reflexes. "We still need to go to Yuno Valley for the unicorn blood!"

"Ah, right!" Vlad exclaimed. "You can only get the Unicorn blood at a certain time of day. In the morning they're eating, at the night they're sleeping, but if we get there between..." Vlad trailed off, having not done it in a long time, he forgot exactly when you should go. Luckily, Amu filled in for him.

"If we get there between 5:00 PM and 9:00 PM, we can get the unicorn blood." Amu said. "Right now it's 4:30, and even in Yuno Valley unicorns are rare, so we should hurry up. It'll take about an hour to get there, and who-knows-how-long to find a unicorn."

"What do we need to bring?" Kukai questioned. He was carrying a bag that he didn't have before, probably ran to his house to get it, or made Daichi get it.

"Well, I need to bring a knife, other than that, nothing else." Amu replied. "Unless you think you'll get hungry or thirsty on the way."

"Amu-chan..." Ran quietly trailed off as she flew down to Amu's ear to whisper something to her.

"Oh right!" Amu exclaimed. "There will be dangerous creatures hunting Unicorns, so it's like a game of Death." Her voice turned grim.

"But they can't beat Reyna!" Vlad grinned.

"Vlad, you know how dangerous they are." Amu grimaced. "Don't say that so carelessly." Vlad shrank back. He hadn't seen this Amu for a while now.

"Should we get going?" Ikuto asked, it wasn't much of a question, but a must-choice. He didn't like this Amu.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed Amu out the door.

* * *

**_An hour later..._**

"Spider!" Kukai shouted, swatting a spider away.

"Shush!" Amu whispered urgently. "We are up against creatures that have enhanced hearing, smelling, and seeing."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Vlad snorted.

"Shush!" Amu repeated, scanning the valley. They were currently stalking around the edge, figuring out where to enter.

"The unicorns will be at the heart of the valley." Amu said. "And about right now, every creature in the valley is closing in on the forest. They tend to be in places that hide them from one of the unicorns' sense: seeing. That means they will be in the places with a lot of trees or bushes."

"They can also be near a place with water, so they can hide their scent." Vlad added. "So we won't enter in a place with water or trees and bushes."

"How did you figure all of that out?" Tadase asked.

"The hard way." Vlad shivered.

"Amu, I found a place!" Venji appeared out of nowhere, grinning.

"Did you check that there is no water or trees or bushes or stuff?" Amu narrowed her eyes. She didn't have a place where she always entered, because each trip, seeds and cracks are made, making nature at its most annoying.

Ven shrugged, then nodded slightly.

"Liko's magic stopwatch said that the area didn't have any of those creature things, and you know Liko and his stopwatch." Venji grinned. Amu sighed in relief.

"Good, I thought we'd have to waste our time trying to find an opening." Amu smiled happily. "Arigatou, Ven-kun!" The boys all stared at Venji, jealous and angry. They had wanted to stay with Amu and protect her so badly that they didn't realize they could help her more by finding an opening.

"At least you brought happy Amu back." Vlad laughed into Ven's ear. Ven grinned as he nodded.

"Amu-chan, let's go! We've gotta hurry!" Ran cheered. "Chara change~" Amu suddenly had wings on her arms and legs, but she was out of view once she jumped, just a twinkle in the sky.

"Yo, Daichi, we can't let them beat us!" Kukai grinned at his chara.

"Chara change!" Daichi shouted. Kukai was off.

"Ikuto~nya." Yoru complained. "Let's go~nya" Ikuto nodded.

"Chara change!" Yoru flew into the air, fist-pumping. Ikuto stealthily and quickly followed them.

"Well, they're off." Vlad sweat-dropped. "I wish you were more energetic, Drok." Vlad teased.

"I iz not ze energhetic type." Drok replied. **(Sorry, I don't do good Russian Accents...)**. Vlad laughed and ran after Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto.

Liko checked his stopwatch, now a regular watch.

"Venji, it is 6:00, we have 3 hours to find a unicorn, and do the ritual." Liko said, flying next to him.

"Alright." Venji smiled at his chara.

* * *

_**At the opening that Venji found...**_

"What happened to you all?" Amu asked. She, Kukai, and Ikuto were staring at the panting people in front of them.

"Hey, Rima, when were you here?" Kukai suddenly asked. An angry tick appeared on Rima's head, but her expression remained the same.

"Kukai's mean!" Kusu-kusu complained, erupting into giggles.

"We should get going." Venji warned. "We have 2 hours and 45 minutes left to do the ritual, and find a unicorn." Amu nodded, and cautiously walked inside the valley, the others following close behind.

"I bet-"

"Shut up, Kukai!" Amu growled.

"Well, angry Amu is back." Vlad mumbled. "Nice job, Kukai."

Unnoticeably, two red eyes were staring at them from the shadows, but it didn't yet attack...yet.

* * *

**Cathy-***Gasp* Cliffie!

**Ikuto-**Not really, since this story is freakishly boring.

**Cathy-***Glare* *Takes out a really sharp knife from behind her back*

**Ikuto-**AHHHHH! YORU! Black Lynx!

**Cathy-**AHHHH! AMU! Amu shield!

**Amu-**HEY!


	16. Blood Ritual

**Cathy-**Heyo! I have a new story out~ It's called _Possessed_, why don't you give it a try? It's about Amu being combined with darkness and light, and-

**Ikuto-**And I'm not in it, so it's a stupid story.

**Cathy-**Patience, grasshopper.

**Ikuto-**Like _you _get to tell me what to do, you don't even own Shugo Chara!

**Cathy-***Sigh* No I don't, and I'm sure you guys are happy to hear that.

**Amu-**La la la la la, La! La la la la la la la la~

**Cathy-**If you can name that tune, you get a brownie! I FINISHED MCAS! BOO YAH!

* * *

**Amu POV  
**

"We're not going to have enough time." I whispered quietly to myself. We'll probably be caught, anyway, since they can sense magical power, and charas are magical.

"6:15." Liko said quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to here. I took a deep breath. 6:15...We only have 2 hours and 45 minutes until we're stuck here.

I didn't want to worry them.

After 9:00. exactly at 9:01, a magical barrier stops anyone and anything from getting out. The creatures' senses are raised magnificently. Then we will be dead, in the creatures' stomachs.

Yet I should've warned them.

The barrier forbids magical power to erupt inside it. Then, you will just die from strain.

"Amu-chan!" My charas yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Why did you stop? That was the seventh time we called your name!"

"G-Gomen." Amu trembled a bit, then put a determined look on her face.

_I can't let that happen to my friends._

_I won't._

* * *

"Amu, Amu!" Reyna's voice rang through my mind.

"What?" I thought back.

"Let me out, I'll find a unicorn, tell your little friends to stay somewhere." Reyna said.

"Are you sure?" I hesitated, unicorns were strong creatures, even Reyna can't beat one in a battle. I remember.

"Amu, I'm not going to get into a fight with a unicorn! Here, _I'll _do the ritual." Reyna really wants to get out, but it's not hurting, because I'm not really radiating negative energy...

_Yes, you are._

_You're thinking about a horrible world without your friends, because they'll die in the 9:01 barrier._

I growled a bit.

"Fine, Reyna."

The symbol on my stomach which was glowing pink now started to glow black. My charas were in black bubbles, though I couldn't see them anywhere, probably hiding or out exploring.

_Exploring. Charas._

"Reyna, find-" I started, but four black bubbles appeared in front of me. I smiled, knowing that they were safe.

"Yeah, yeah, find a unicorn." Reyna rolled her eyes, not knowing what I was about to say. The changing process was complete, and Reyna unfurled her black crow wings.

"Oh, you guys." Reyna narrowed her eyes at the boys (and Rima). "Find a place to keep safe. I'm going to go find a unicorn."

"Wait-" Ikuto reached out, but Reyna was already gone, leaving Ikuto to stumble to the ground.

"Okay, Amu." Reyna thought to me. "How close are we to the heart of the forest.

"5 miles." I shivered, looking down at the ground. Reyna's never been this high up before.

"Alright." Reyna smirked, flying much faster. "This'll do!" She made a barrel roll in the sky, leaving me dizzy.

Before I knew it, we were on the ground. I blinked away the dizziness as Reyna looked around for a unicorn.

"You know you can just sense their light magic, right?" I sweatdropped.

"To do that, I'll have to use magic, since unicorns like to shield themselves, it uses magic to sense shielded magic." Reyna replied.

"Right." I bit my lip again, remembering the last time we were here. Reyna was terribly injured, and it took a long time to heal.

"I think I found one." Reyna silently ran towards a white shape.

"Yup." I thought to Reyna. She nodded.

"Knife cage!" Reyna held her hands in front of her as knives flew towards the magical creature, caging it.

"Alright, let's go get your little friends." Reyna said. "So we can get this over with...before..."

"Yeah." I quickly thought, interrupting her.

* * *

**No POV**

"Reyna!" Kukai noticed the dark shape first, and Daichi sensed Reyna.

"You guys will get to see a blood ritual with a unicorn." Reyna sighed, wanting so badly to just do the ritual already, "Now hurry up, my transformation is nearly over." Reyna flew away, but looked back just in time to see everyone do a character transformation.

"Follow my magic." Reyna said.

* * *

Once everyone was at the clearing that Reyna had found, they followed Reyna to where the unicorn was stuck in knifes.

"Of course, light, the unicorn, can diminish dark, my magic." Reyna explained. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "But I'm strong, so it should've taken a couple of minutes to-" Reyna stopped as she saw that about fifty knifes were on the grass. She grimaced.

"Dark Sense!" Reyna shouted, rage filling her mind.

"Reyna!" Amu shouted, in her mind, of course. "You'll attract the beasts!"

"Do you want to die in here?" Reyna huffed.

"That's my line!"

A dark glow surrounded Reyna as she closed her eyes. She clenched her fists together, then her eyes shot open, the light around her fading to a mere glow, then disappearing into thin air.

"Alright." Reyna sighed. "This way." She pointed to another clearing in front of them.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that.

"Reyna." Amu thought to me. "It's alright, I mean, you can't fix the past. It happened, don't blame yourself. See? Nothings coming."

"They weren't near." I thought to Amu.

"Exactly."

I saw a light glow in front of me, and quickly waved my charas toward me just in case. A unicorn came out from the bushes, and I growled a bit.

"Dia!" I shouted. She nodded.

"Dull Diamond!"

The transformation was almost exactly like the regular one, but it was darker, and the diamonds making my pigtails were, well, dull, and a bit broken. I stuck my hand out to one side, and got the sand timer. **(A/N I think that was what it was...sorry if it wasn't, I haven't watched Shugo Chara in a while.)**

"Darkness from the stars, guide your way to me!" A dark light surrounded me and the timer, and I closed my eyes.

"Look at the stars! They're brighter!" Amu's princey friend, Tadase, yelled.

I wanted to yell at him to be quiet, but that would just be a delay.

My eyes shot open and I faced the unicorn, who was just about to run away.

"Dark Starlight!" I shout, pointing at the unicorn. You can just about see dark shooting stars falling from the sky, except, they didn't land on the ground, yet they surrounding the unicorn like a tornado. I fumbled in Amu's bag and took out the knife, sliding it across my wrist.

I let my blood drip for a few seconds, then started walking in a circle, spreading my blood. Of all the pain I've felt with Amu, this was the one that I could bear the most. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore the pain, and made an X in the circle, careful to avoid dripping on the unicorn.

Finally, cutting my index finger, I made the character, 血, right outside the circle.

"let's finish this, stupid unicorn."

I started mumbling something, but stopped, and put my palms together in front of me. Closing my eyes, I thought over the spell in my head.

"Blood Ritual." I heard a shriek, but it wasn't human. That's good. Suddenly, like time stopped, there was no sound. I slowly opened my eyes, and in front of me, there was a pool of blood.

I stuck my hand into Amu's bag, again, and took out the bag that holds the unicorn blood.

I put my wrist in front of me, clenched my fist, and slowly brought it up. The blood flew with it. I punched my fist into the bag, and the blood flew in, my hand got soaked in unicorn blood, but I just wiped it off. It wouldn't be that much of a waste.

I looked behind me and saw that Amu's friends were wide eyed in...fear? Oh, yes, that's right.

"You saw it." I said. "Now is Amu a demon?" Ven looked down guiltily, but everyone else was still in their state of shock. The Ikuto guy recovered.

"Your dark, and the blood is light isn't it?" Ikuto asked, I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "How can you manipulate it?"

"I don't know." I admit, "It's just an instinct, I just..._know_."

"Then why can't you manipulate the unicorn, if it's also light?"

"It's alive."

"Now let's get out of here, we don't want to get stuck in-" I started.

"SHUSH!" Amu's voice shouted, making my ears ring.

"Oui, Amu!" I shouted. My hands shot up and covered my mouth.

"Whoops."

"Change back." Amu demanded, "The transformation is almost over, anyway.

"But we need to get you all back." I said, but I started feeling dizzy.

"We can do that ourselves." Amu said.

"It is 8:30." Liko popped in front of me.

"Ve might be ztuck here for ze night." Drok said, flying next to Liko.

"Just chara change, Kukai will be fast, Ikuto will be fast, Rima can use her pins, and Amu can use me!" Ran cheered. "And we can all carry someone, or some people."

"Uh, might work, but-" Reyna started, but a glow surrounded her, and she was back to Amu, who was alarmed for one second, and on the ground for another.

"I'll carry Amu." Ikuto volunteered. The other boys stared at Ikuto in anger. He picked her up bridal-style, and hopped away.

"Well, he's off." Vlad muttered.

"Let's go." Ven smiled.

* * *

**Cathy-**Yay! Long chapter! Also, Reyna did a chara transformation with Dia, so Dull Diamond appeared, too!

**Ikuto-**Good for you, what time is it?

**Cathy-**Uhh, (Checks Time) 8:50...?

**Ikuto-**Good night.

**Cathy-**Huh?

**Amu-**Cathy doesn't have a schedule for updating, so don't look forward to any days.

**Cathy-**Oui! Amu!


	17. Detective

**Cathy-**Man, well, that's a long night. Amu said she and everyone else would go to Yuki Mountains, Yuno Valley, and the Demon Realm all in one night. *Sweatdrop*

**Amu-**Is that right...? *Sweatdrop*

**Ikuto-**Amu, I thought you were sulking because you were OOC...*Sweatdrop*

**Amu-**That wasobviously in Cathy's other story...*Sweatdrop*

**Cathy-***Gasp* Amu, you're producing a lot of juice~

**Amu-**IT'S SWEAT! *Sweatdrop*

**Cathy-**Mehehehe, I don't own Shugo Chara~Nya~

**Ikuto-**Yoru! *Looks around*

* * *

**Amu POV **

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I could faintly see some dark blue, blonde, brown, and green around the room. My mind was foggy, and I couldn't process anything. I wonder where I was...and why everything was so blurry.

"Amu!" A familiar voice. So familiar. Too bad I don't recognize it. I laugh a bit. Too bad.

"Amu-chan!" Another familiar voice, but not the same one. I think of furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, but I have no control over my body right now. No control...None of my senses are working properly.

"Amu-chan!" Four voices in unison? Must be a coincidence. Haha...Four voices. Creepy, huh?

"Hinamori isn't waking up." Another familiar voice. What's with this? I don't get it.

"Amu..." Another familiar voice...but it sounded like the person it belonged to was crying...crying...

"Rima!" I screamed, waking up.

"I'm her best friend so she woke up from me." Rima stuck her tongue out at the boys.

"But we're her charas!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia complained. I giggled.

"Sorry, I felt like I was in between life and-" My eyes averted to Rima's wet face, and I shut up.

"Those are fake tears." Nagihiko pointed out. Rima sent a death glare at him.

"Where are Vlad and Ven?" I asked, scanning the room for my two childhood friends.

"They thought it would be good to study for the opening test while you were...unconscious." Kukai quickly replied.

"Their grade was already chosen." I pointed out. "So there's no opening test. Where are they?"

"Amu-chan, Kukai was just being weird," Tadase said, out of character. Kukai shot him a glare. "Kilo-san and Saiunko-san left. They thought that you wouldn't wake up for a while." My eyes narrowed.

"They wouldn't be so heartless." I said. "Remember? We're childhood friends. We only met a year ago, so at least they would stay, too. And besides, Vlad knows how long it takes to-" I was cut off when a terrible pain entered my head. I screamed in pain.

"Amu!" Ikuto called out, rushing towards me. Of course, with his cat-like abilities, he reached me first.

"This is what happens when Reyna stays out for too long." Su said sadly.

"Damn that demon!" Ikuto cursed.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, in pain _and _rage. "If you think...Reyna's a demon...then you think..."

"Dude!" Venji yelled, coming down the stairs, Vlad trailing behind. "Don't call her that! That's what..." He trailed off. "That's like calling her a monster...and that's what I said...I don't want Amu to be hurt again." The pain started again...but this time, it was in my heart.

"Ven..." I whispered. "Gah!" I put my head into my hands.

"Amu/Amu-chan/Hinamori!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Ah, I'm fine." I winced. "Reyna radiates negative energy, after all." I laughed nervously.

"Not when she's tired as hell." Vlad said.

"Ahh..." I croaked, exaggerating my pain movements so I could get out of this conversation.

"She'll be alright." Ven reassured everyone. "Amu's been through more pain than this for through her life." Ven winced, and i knew that he was remembering...that.

* * *

**Next Morning~No POV**

Amu slowly got out of bed, now just a small migraine in her head. She sighed, then looked up.

"That reminds me, when did I get into bed?"

"What reminds you?" Ran yawned, clumsily walking out of her egg to the edge of the table. The others had followed her, hearing Ran talking.

"I don't know, but I don't remember walking to bed, it would've hurt too much." Amu sighed. Amu's charas stuck their heads together in a huddle.

"Amu-chan, the boys wouldn't be here if your parents were here." Dia said, "Where are your parents?"

"And so you don't answer my question?" Amu sweatdropped. Quickly shaking her head, she added, "I think my parents said that they were going to bring Ami to Europe for a week because she has a break, but I had to stay home since I still have school."

"So you have the house all to yourself?" Su asked. One head was missing from the group of charas.

"Where's Miki?" My eyes widened slightly, but I knew that Miki was not going to get lost or hurt.

"Ah! We forgot to find Miki!" The charas yelled.

"She should've just stayed in the house." Dia said, sipping tea from a cup where she got from who-knows-where.

"Should've." Ran repeated putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Anymore clues, Detective Dia? What about you, Detective Su? Any clues?"

"It seems that I found a slip of paper, desu." Su nodded, her sunglasses falling off. "Oh no, desu!" She cried out, stopped flying, and dropped with her sunglasses.

"Su!" Dia said, her sunglasses pushing against her face as she flew at max speed towards Su. Su's sunglasses bounced against Dia's head, making her go off balance.

"Dia!" Ran screamed, rushing to help her fellow falling chara. Ran reached Dia, but she fell very quickly, so Ran just ran into Dia, and Su tumbled over them,

"Man, all you guys ever give me is trouble!" Amu sighed, grinning.

"Gomenasai." Somehow, they got each other untangled, and into a line of bowing charas. Amu grinned as she looked around the room. It was a mess.

Papers were everywhere. Next to my desk, on the floor, pencils with dull tips were laying on top of each other. And on my desk, my homework that I was going to do today was spread out all over. Some of it was probably on the ground.

They were in big trouble.

* * *

**Cathy-**Sorry for the late chapter! *Bows*

**Amu-**It probably came out how it did because _you _forgot about Miki.

**Cathy-**...D-Did not!

**Yoru-**Who forgot about Miki, Nya?

**Cathy-**Awww, Miru~Yoki~YoMi~MiYo~So many couple names for Miki and Yoru`

**Yoru & Miki-**S-S-Shut up!

**Ran, Su, and Dia-**Miki!


	18. Pin the Kukai!

**Cathy-**OH AHM GEEEEE!

**Ikuto-**Shut up, you're annoying.

**Cathy-**Oh please, everyone knows I'm amazing and awesome.

**Ikuto-**Ha. Yeah right.

**Amu-**Ikuto, it's a minute until your next commentary. Better get your business suit on.

**Ikuto-**OH SHIT!

**Cathy-**Well, bye Ikuto! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. If I did, I would make Ikuto *Laughs* Wear...a...business suit...all the...time...*Erupts into laughter*

**Amu-**Um, well, on to the story!

* * *

Miki rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was dark. Her blue eyes opened. It was still dark. Then, the memory of last night flooded into her brain, and she sighed in relief. She brought her hands asleep hands up and pushed. Just as she pushed, light engulfed her. She was right.

She even had a dream about Ran, Su, and Dia playing detective. Miki chuckled lightly to herself. She opened her blue eyes a bit more, and narrowed them to focus her vision. She blinked more sleep out of her eyes.

"Miki!"

Miki was pushed back into darkness, but this time it was cramped.

"Ow, ow, ow, desuuuuuu!" Someone wailed. Su.

"Well it's not _my _fault, you're the one who pushed me in!" Someone else complained. Ran.

"Girls, calm down. It is not the time to be arguing." A strained voice said. Dia. "Miki, where were you?"

"Girls, what are you doing?" A giggly and soft voice spoke. It was sort of muffled, considering it was outside of the dark place, which out of Miki's theory, was her egg. No wonder it was cramped. A tick appeared on Miki's forehead.

"An egg is for one chara!" She yelled, furious. "Not four! Ran, Su, get out!"

"I am so glad that-"

"You too, Dia!"

Without any effort, Miki's egg opened, and she was brought back to the light. Her beret suddenly lifted up, and she gasped. Miki jumped and caught her beret, but just ended up being lifted up with it.

"Miki, where were you?" Amu asked her spade chara, her honey-gold eyes wide with worry.

"I was in my egg." Miki replied.

"I didn't see you get into it, though." Amu puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, I did go silently. Like a ninja." Miki nodded in agreement with herself.

"Like a ninja." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Itai!" Ran complained, rubbing her temples. "That hurt, Amu-chan! You do know that you can't open up a cramped egg-or else everyone goes SPLAT!" Miki had a tick on her head, now. "So you shouldn't open up cramped eggs. You can go run around Seiyo, but you can't open cramped eggs."

"Ran, would you be quiet?" Miki grimaced, a dark and evil aura surrounding her whole body.

"Uh, yeah, I can." Ran squeaked, rushing behind Dia.

"Ah, well-" Amu frowned.

"IT'S A MONDAY, DESU!" Su shouted. "You're late for school, Amu-chan."

"Su, it's a Sunday." Amu furrowed her brows at the little green chara.

"Desu."

"Anyways, we need to go to the-"

"DEMON REALM, DESU!"

"Su, shut up." Miki faced the green chara, her aura still around her.

"Hai, desu." Su squeaked, rushing behind Dia.

"Amu-chan, I think Reyna needs to rest for now." Dia said calmly. "I also think Miki should see a therapi-"

"HUH?!"

"N-Nothing." Dia stumbled backwards a little bit, knocking over Su and Ran, which made her lose balance.

Then there was a heap of Pink, Green, and Yellow rolling out of Amu's room.

"Girls!" Amu shouted, reaching out.

_THUMP!_

Amu tripped on something, I don't know, a crack in the floor or what not, and ended up tripping. With a face-plant.

"Amu-chan!" Miki said urgently, trying to pull her up.

"NNNNNRRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Miki heaved, sweat rolling down her tiny face. She bit her bottom lip.

"What's all the fuss all about?" Kukai entered the room warily, holding a heap of charas. "Huh? Hinamori?" His face turned red. Miki had been pulling Amu up by the skirt, and...you know what happened.

Kukai rushed outside, but not before taking an embarrassing peek.

"S-Sorry." He squeaked, rushing down the hallway. A minute later, someone else came.

"Yo." Ikuto said. By that time, Amu had already gotten her skirt up and stood up, lying on her bed. "I saw Kukai run down the hallway. From _your _room." Amu's face flushed, and she put down the manga that she had been reading.

"Why's your face red?" Ikuto asked, hiding his anger. That Kukai could've done anything to Amu's innocence. **(Ikuto doesn't think that, you dirty bastards!)**

"You shouldn't lie, Amu." You could just hear Reyna smirking. "I can go make that Kukai dude unconscious and he can forget everything~"

"I'd rather you not do that." Amu growled, unaware that she was even saying it out loud at all. Her fingernails scratched at her bed's cloth.

"Amu?"

"Nothing. Reyna. Just Reyna. Haha. Y'know, silly Reyna."

"Alright..."

"Oh come on." Reyna grinned. "It'll be fun-besides, I can get out on my own, _and _I'm pretty sure you don't want him to remember that."

"Reyna." I warned. Nonetheless, a glow came from my stomach. I frowned. The first time in years, about last week, when Reyna had changed, it hurt. A lot. But, I've gotten used to it as the days gone by.

"Fine, but-" Amu started.

"I don't need your decision, it's already been decided." Reyna smirked.

"_But_, don't destroy anything, and keep my house out of your power range." Amu explained deliberately.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's change."

The glow surrounded Amu, and though it wasn't the first time he saw it, Ikuto's eyes widened, and his vocal cords and mouth moved on their own, "Amu!"

And that was when the spike of pain hit Amu's stomach. She coughed a bit and flinched, but it was nothing compared to other things.

From outside, neighbors could see Amu's house light up with a pink, white, and black glow. It was over before you could say "Supercasualfragilelisticexpialadoscious." **Look at it closely, it's not just random letters. Sort of old, but not random.) **Even though that was a pretty long word.

The light faded away, and Reyna's eyes shot open as she smirked.

"Get outta the way, blue boy. I've got some business to do for Amu."

"Alright, then. Be my guest. If your going to beat the living daylights outta Kukai, feel free." Ikuto smirked.

"Ohhh?" Reyna said. "Don't like him, either? Well, you can hold him down. I wish I could kill him, but then Amu would never forgive me."

"Reyna!" Amu scolded inside her head.

"Yeah, yeah, Amu." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Blue boy said I could be his guest. Why can't I take up the offer? And besides, it's helping you. That's all the reason I need to know to do it." Reyna could feel a bit of heat coming into her cheeks, and she realized it was Amu. Amu's blush was so hard her soul couldn't take it, so it traveled to Reyna's body.

Just like how Reyna was created.

"Amu stop blushing, dammit!" Reyna scowled. "You're making me blush since your soul can't take you tomato head."

"Strawberry." Ikuto corrected with a purr.

"M'kay." Reyna smirked, stalking out of 'her' room. "Time for the showdown. Kukai!" She imitated Amu's voice for his name.

"Kukai! I need to talk to you for a second!" Reyna called out, trying to look innocent. Hey, look, it comes with the imitation!

"C-Coming, Hinamori!" Kukai called, rushing out.

"Huh? You aren't Hinamori...Reyna?" Kukai furrowed his brows. "Well, I did see a glow...Reyna, why did you change without Amu's permi-"

"Shh." Reyna smiled innocently. "I got her permission." She 'gently' pushed him away.

"Oof!" Kukai groaned, bouncing off the wall. "Fine, whaddya want to talk to me about?"

"You saw something." Reyna innocently said. "That you should forget."

Kukai''s face guiltily turned interesting shades of red.

"So we're going to punch the memory away from you!" Reyna cheerily giggled. Innocent, neh?

"Taskite..." Kukai pleaded. "Help me, oh please."

"Sorry." Reyna whistled.

_Punch._

"Ow."

_Punch!_

"Ow!"

_PUNCH!_

"OW!"

_**PUNCH!**_

"..."

"He's unconscious."

"Let's put him on the stairs."

"Someone could step on him."

"Exactly."

"We aren't sure that he forgot."

"Exactly."

"I'm changing back to Amu."

"Okay."

* * *

_THE MIRACULOUS SCENE AFTER THE GLOW OF AWESOMENESS_

Amu rubbed her head, wincing. Even though it was Reyna's body, her knuckles felt sore.

"Reyna, you didn't have to punch _that _hard." Amu grumbled.

"How else would I have gotten him unconscious?" Reyna smirked.

"Why did you drag Ikuto in?"

"I didn't. I was his guest."

"I'm telling you on..."

"Can't have that kindergarten excuse, anymore, Amu."

Amu groaned as she got off her bed, her arm muscles ached, too. She wanted to get a drink of water, Amu decided to shut herself off after watching the horror of Kukai getting punched around, sort of like...she was a bully, and he was a little kid.

Amu managed a chuckle. Kukai, a little kid? Not happenin'. She had shut off herself for the part after the punching, so she didn't know what happened. She thought all the way to the stairs, and sighed.

Living in this house for so long, Amu decided to be comfortable and closed her eyes while walking down.

"WAIT! Uh, Amu, uhh..." Reyna laughed nervously. An angry tick appeared on me.

"WOAH! AHHHHH!" Amu called out as she slipped on something, wincing, she tumbled down the stairs.

"So much for-" Amu was cut off. She felt something under her butt. Her face blushed as she looked down and opened her eyes.

"KUKAI!"

"Huh? A-A-A-Amu!" Kukai shouted, pushing me off.

_THUMP!_

"Great, now I have to go to the doctor." Amu winced.

"Uh, Amu, I didn't mean to-"

"Huh, that reminds me." Amu thought, completely oblivious of what just happened after blushing so hard.

"Reyna, " Amu growled, a tick appearing on her head, "When did you heal up?"

"Uh, Amu! Haha! Perfect timing! I feel ready to get out again! Lemme punch him unconscious and give him a concussion, again!"

"Not." Amu clicked her tongue. "Happenin'."

"Gomen." Amu could practically feel Reyna droop her head.

"You are not allowed to come out for a week." Amu declared.

"And if you're in danger?" Reyna smirked, getting an advantage.

"I will take care of it."

"Demon Realm?"

"I'll go there later."

"But-"

"Reyna, no more excuses. Now if you will excuse me."

* * *

**Cathy-**Extra long chappie!

**Ikuto-**This is Kukamu. I hate you.

**Cathy-**Hey, you got to beat up Kukai.

**Kukai-**Hahahahahaha! Never will you beat me!

**Amu-**This is...*Hides her red face*

**Ikuto-***Picks her up bridal style as Amu blushes harder* Awww, is my little strawberry embarrassed? *Brings his face a millimeter away from hers* *Bops her nose*

**Cathy-***Squeals*

**Kukai-***Pouts* So you aren't Kukamu?

**Cathy-***Smirks* You care?

**Kukai-**O-Of course not!

**Cathy-**Amuto! Amuto! Amuto! Amuto!


	19. Gates of Hell

**Cathy-**Oh! Oh! Guys, guys! I made a poll for Half Seen!

**Ikuto-**You made it a month ago, but because you're so unpopular, no one voted, so you are telling it to the public.

**Cathy****-**S-Shut up! Well, please vote!

**Ikuto-**See? You're begging. Ha, I could get 1k votes in a second.

**Cathy-**Yeah right, Amu!

**Amu-**Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

* * *

_Come on, Amu!_

"NO. Reyna, stop bugging me, or I'll change it to a month." Amu thought back to the bickering demon.

_You're running low on Demon Realm Air! Come on! Just this once, for demon realm air!_

"Reyna, you have been grounded for two weeks, now. Wait one more day. If you would stop bugging me, then I will take it into consideration." Amu thought.

_Ugh, fine._

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia." Amu called out. "Girls!

Their heads popped out of a cardboard box, and they were trembling (except Dia, who just had wide eyes). Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Girls, what were you doing?" Amu sighed.

"You were talking to yourself-yelling." Ran said shakily.

"Maybe it was Reyna, but she can at least hear you when you're just thinking." Miki added.

Amu rolled her eyes,"Sorry girls, I just 'grounded' Reyna. She can't come out."

"She can come out by-" Su started, but I quickly covered her mouth.

_That's right! I can come out by force!_

"Ughhhh." Amu groaned. "Girls, stay back. Reyna's busting out by force."

Su sheepishly stepped back, ad the others followed.

_Ha! Amu, you can't beat me, now! I'm making a mental note on that._

"Yeah, yeah." Amu mumbled. "Come out, then. Let's go to the Demon Realm."

_WHAT! I'm coming out by force!_

"Reyna, that hurts." Amu protested. "You are _not _coming out by force!"

_Fine, as long as I get to come out._

"Yep." Amu sighed. "Let's go."

Amu slowly closed her eyes.

"Girls, tell the boys that I'm changing, Hurry up." Amu whispered.

"Alright."

* * *

"So that's that." Reyna huffed. " Let's open this sucker." She started chanting.

"Von Blut, Dämonen, gebe ich dir meine Seele. Um die Tür zu den rastlosen Seelen zu öffnen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie diese Übertragung zu akzeptieren, oh heilige Dämon Reich! Mein Fluch ist Ihr Wunsch. Eins, zwei, drei, geöffnet! Dämon Reich der Hölle!" Reyna chanted, leaving the guys confused.

A humongous wind erupted, and it grew and grew, blowing dust everywhere. After a few minutes, the dust faded away, and what the guys saw was a sight they thought they'd never ever see.

The gates of Hell.

A skeleton on each side, welcoming.

"Reyna-sama, come back safely from the Demon Realm. Even the Minister of Hell has not explored that area." One skeleton said.

"Come back safely, Reyna-sama. We shall terminate anyone who tries to bother you." The other one said, shooting daggers at the boys, who were trembling. Reyna sighed, but raised her hands.

"As much as I would like them gone, Amu said not to hurt them." Reyna said.

"Ah, yes. We haven't seen Amu-sama in a very long time." The first skeleton said.

"You haven't ever seen her, since I am the only one who can come in and out of the gates, and you are only welcoming skeletons." Reyna retorted.

"Oh, I do wish I will be able to see her someday." The second skeleton sighed. "Anyways, come back safely." Still shooting daggers at the guys, they started closing the gates just as the guys started running towards Reyna, who had them touching her so they could pass.

* * *

"Minister." Reyna nodded politely. "I would like to go into the Demon Realm. It seems as though Amu is low on the air there."

"Ah, yes. Of course, Reyna." The minister croaked. He was very, _very _old. "You are welcome there anytime. I hope the demons there will not disturb you." Reyna grimaced.

"I am sure they will, but I will try not to get Amu hurt." She muttered.

"That's Reyna for you, "The minister smiled crookedly, "nice and polite." The boys exchanged glances saying 'Yeah right'.

"Well, these suckers- I mean, these gentlemen are coming with me." Reyna smiled convincingly. "They will hopefully not be a burden."

"Yes, if they do bother you, we would be happy to terminate them anytime." The minister nodded. "I will escort you to the gate of the demon realm."

"Erm, minister. That's alright." Reyna breathed. "I know the way-I have been to it many times before." Honestly, Reyna just didn't want to waste time following the minister. He is very, _very _slow, too. The only thing he is good at is decision making, that is why he is the minister.

The minister was already gone, though. Confused, Reyna just started towards the portal to the Demon Realm. Looking around, she noticed that Hell had changed quite a bit the last time she was here.

_Reyna, keep your eyes on the prize._

"Yeah, yeah." Reyna rolled her eyes, just as Amu did when she was talking to her. "I can't let you out, either, since only I can go through the Demon Realm."

_Everyone here seems nice. I want to meet them._

"They already know about you. You'll be surrounded by fans before you know it." Reyna chuckled lightly.

_Oh, I _wonder _who told them! You? Definitely not!_

"Ha ha, Amu." Reyna muttered. By that time, she had reached the portal, and standing in front of it, believe it or not, was the minister.

"It seems that you have found out-I am not as slow as you think." The minister croaked.

Oh right, one other thing, He can read minds.

"Erm, sorry Minister." Reyna sighed.

"It seems you have also been talking to Amu." The minister nodded. "No one else can speak to the other soul inside of them."

"She's not another soul." Reyna waved her hand in front of the minister's face, but realizing it was impolite, she took it away. "She's the other part of me-no, I'm the other part of her."

"Well, open the Demon Realm. Same thing as the Gates to Hell." The minister said, tapping his cane to the edge of the portal.

"Alright." Reyna said. "Von Blut, Dämonen, gebe ich dir meine Seele. Um die Tür zu den rastlosen Seelen zu öffnen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie diese Übertragung zu akzeptieren, oh heilige Dämon Reich! Mein Fluch ist Ihr Wunsch. Eins, zwei, drei, geöffnet! Dämon Reich der Hölle!"

It opened, and they were sucked in, not knowing if they were going to survive or not.

You know the funny thing about it?

It's all for a bag of air.


	20. Demon Realm

**Cathy-**Back.

**Amu-**Cathy, you don't sound too enthusiastic about that...

**Cathy-**I don't? I think I'm radiating so much enthusiasticness that I'm about to blow.

**Ikuto-**Amu, get away from that depressed monster!

**Cathy-**Oh, hey Ikuto. Haha. Hay is for horses. You're a horse, Ikuto.

**Ikuto-**Good thing your depressed face doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**Cathy-**Thank you so very much, Ikuto. *Smiles weakly*

**Ikuto-**She's really gone crazy.

* * *

"DEMMMMONNNNNNN!"

The roar shook the ground of the demon realm. The master looked over.

"Ze Demon here? Now?" The master asked.

"Now. Demon here. NOW. Me kill?" The demon growled impatiently. The master simply shook his head.

"No kill. Wait. Friends will kill for us."

* * *

"Did...you hear that?" Ven asked in horror. "Reyna, I think they know that you're here."

"Of course they do!" Reyna hissed. "What do you think they are, stupid?" Vlad mentally smirked.

"Actually, Reyna." Vlad pointed out. "They are pretty stupid, they just have sensors for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Reyna said in a tone that meant that she wasn't listening. "I'm turning back to Amu, she won't feign this time since she's gotten used to this. Take good care of her, I promised the minister that I wouldn't bring any harm to-"

"DEMMMOONNNNNNNN!"

Once again, the roar shook the ground of the Demon Realm, the boys trembled, for they have never seen a demon up close. No, they have never seen one _ever_.

"R-Reyna-san?" Tadase tried to hold in his fear. "W-What might that be?"

"It's a demon you idiot." Reyna hissed.

"Looks pretty scary." Kukai laughed nervously.

Ikuto held in his thoughts, and managed to suppress his trembling.

"Demon, huh?" Reyna smirked, ready to fight. "You're living in the freaking _Demon _Realm, Stupid. If you're so enraged by me, why don't you take a look at your fellow demons?"

"Fe...low?"

_KICK!_

"Never let your guard down!" Reyna shouted. "Stupid!"

The demon let out an enraged war, and got defensive.

"You no have right! You no call Stupid!" The demon shouted.

"Is that so?" Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Knife Cage!"

The demon was surrounded by knifes, with no way out...unless he sacrificed his body.

AND being the stupid demon he was...

"Let...me...OUT!"

_CRASH! CLANK! CUT!_

The demon banged at the cage, some knives fell, but the demon managed to get through with only a few scrapes.

"Impossible." Reyna's eyes widened for a split second, then hardened.

"It's not over yet!" She shouted, adrenaline running through her body. "Su!"

"Hai, desu!" Su smiled, finally getting a turn.

"Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!"

"Charanari: Shriveled Clover!"

"That's a...harsh name." Ven sweat-dropped.

"Hmph!" Reyna huffed, examining the outfit. "Ugh, I look all kitchen housewifey. Su, this better be worth it."

"It is, desu!" Su called out cheerfully from Reyna's heart. Reyna examined the demon for the first time. It took the form of a fox, but its paws had very sharp claws, it had a beak, and the tail of a dragon, It's a demon, alright.

"Black Honey." Reyna whispered, her voice barely audible. Shooting faster than light, the black honey came out...

yet it still escaped.

"I am not as stupid as the other demons." It roared, using correct grammar (Oh my gosh!). "I am not average. You are not, either."

"It escaped Black Honey!" Su cried in horror.

"Reyna!" Vlad and Venji called out, rushing to the battlefield.

"Get away!" Reyna shouted quickly, holding a hand out so they would halt. "This is not a battle that you will survive in. Neither me. Get the air, and quick. After that, you're leaving. What's left of me will probably only be a dead body. And do Amu a favor and bring the other boys."

"Reyna..." Vlad whispered. "Alright, let's go, Venji."

Reyna swiftly tossed the bag of the leftover air to the two childhood friends of Amu.

"Good luck." Reyna whispered, turning her head back to the demon. "Who are you, what do you want? I'm just getting air here."

"_Just!?_" The fox demon roared. "Air here is precious."

"Oh, so not like the human world, where you have all the air you want?" Reyna sighed.

"All the air...I want?" The demon's eyes widened. "Impossible. That's a stupid lie!"

"Is it? Vlad! Venji! You got it?"

"Yeah! Let's go back!"

"I was just kidding about the "I won't survive" part." Reyna smirked. "Death grip." A shadowy hand appeared behind the demon, and grasped his neck.

"You won't get away with this!" The demon gagged.

"Oh? Let's play the cliché game." Reyna whistled. "I already have."

"Yo, Reyna. The portal is ready." said Kukai. "Let's get out of here before that guy calls out more demons to come."

"Huh. Ya don't say.' Reyna rolled her eyes. "Alright let's get-"

"REYNA!"

Reyna whipped around to find Ven being held tightly by another demon.

"You kill friend! You pay!" The demon roared while Reyna was muttering something.

"He called Amu a monster, but he's Amu's friend now. Should I save him? Or should I not?" Reyna mumbled. Silently, she made her decision.

"It's your own fault for calling Amu a monster." Reyna sighed. "Be sure to pay."

"Reyna! You can't! Save him!" Nagihiko yelled, making everyone around him surprised. "He's Amu's best friend!" Reyna sighed mentally. He just didn't get it. She sent him a glare that ran chills down his spine.

"You don't get it." Reyna mouthed to him. "It's my plan, go fight him yourself."

Nagihiko gave Reyna a stubborn look.

"GO!" Reyna shouted, getting impatient. "I won't let you die since I promised that to Amu, just go!" Reyna was surround by a pink light, and she fell to the ground. But what was lying on the demon realm ground wasn't Reyna.

It was Amu.

Reyna's time was up.


	21. Final Goodbye

**Cathy-**Sorry for not updating in like, a whole school week.

**Ikuto-**It has been longer. So it's okay. Everything is alright.

**Cathy-**Then why are you so angry? It's not like I own Shugo Chara.

**Ikuto-**You've been spending all that time playing freaking _games_.

**Cathy-**Hey! They're awesome.

* * *

**Amu POV**

_Amu!_

Loud and clear, Reyna's voice rang through my head.

_It's a big risk for your friend here. The demon will either let go of Ven, realizing that he isn't with me, or finish him off anyways. To make his safety positive, you have to fight it._

"Reyna, I've already got this." I grumbled, although I just looking at it sent goose bumps down my spine.

_Another thing-_

"I've _got_ this." I said again.

_Amu, you don't get it. We can't go back, I'm tired as hell, so we can't transform again._

"Then I might have to force you." I grimaced. "Miki, quick."

"Watashi no Kokoro:Unlock!"

"Charanari: Amulet Spade!"

"Prism music!" I shouted, the attack directed at the demon. Oblivious of my attack, it hit the demon right in the head. Shocked, Ven got let go. They ran towards the portal.

I, forgetting about transforming into Reyna...

Went through the portal?!

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled in surprised. "I thought only Reyna-san could get through the portals." For some reason, everyone had thought of Amu as Reyna, so they held onto her and got through the portal as well. They were now in Hell.

"I guess not." I sheepishly remarked.

"Who are you?" An old and creaky voice called out from behind them. Putting on a smile, Amu turned around.

"Hello, Minister of Hell. I am Hinamori Amu. You may already know about me from Reyna."

"You can go through the portal?" The wise voice rang through the small room where the portal lay.

"I guess so."

"Regardless, let's bring you back." The minister said. "Follow me." Surprisingly, it was hard for the group to keep up with the _Minister_ instead of the other way around.

"Amu-san." The minister croaked. "Be careful to hide yourself, fans are here all over."

"Is that so..." Amu sweatdropped. "Okay, thanks Minister!"

The group ran towards the portal (Which leads to Amu's house, since Reyna made it there) and entered. When they got back, the same skeletons that greeted them said goodbye.

"Might you be...Hinamori Amu-sama?" One skeleton said, surprised.

"Indeed I am." Amu bowed at the skeletons. "Thank you for taking me back."

"Wait, Hinamori Amu-sama." The other skeleton said. "How did you get through the portal?"

"..."

"Even I do not know that."

_I have truly become a part of you. Amu..._

* * *

**Cathy-**Sorry it's so short! But it's the last chapter. Thank you for all reading! But seriously, if you guys ultra super duper want another, I have a bunch of free time.


End file.
